The Music of the Night
by Lord Talon
Summary: What was supposed to be an easy class becomes the chance of a lifetime for Shinji. Or will it? ShinjiAsuka.
1. Chapter 1

-1Music of the Night

The First Measure

"Okay class! Let's settle down, shall we?" the teacher called out as the various students filed into the auditorium and took seats close to the stage. Shinji looked around and was surprised at how many people he knew were taking the same class. Touji hobbled in, followed closely by Kensuke and took seats on each side of Shinji.

"Yo, Shin! Decided to earn an easy 'A' as well?" Touji chuckled as he saw his friend's face go red with embarrassment. He and Kensuke grinned at their timid friend's discomfort.

"Yeah, I guess. NERV is really doing damage to my grades. I really need a good grade in this class," Shinji muttered as he continued to look around. Touji suddenly perked up as he saw Hikari walk through the doors, only to wilt as soon as he saw the Red Headed Devil herself follow her in and take a seat just a few rows in front of them. He saw Shinji's eyes light up ever so slightly as he looked upon the face of the Second Child.

"Hey, Shinji? Do you want us to go so you can go and have some quality time with The Demon?" Touji teased, causing his fellow stooge to laugh rather loudly, making Shinji's blush even more pronounced.

"No! It's not like that! I'm...I'm just surprised to see her here, that's all!" Shinji stammered, making his friends laugh even louder, which drew Asuka's attention to him, as he slowly sank as low as his seat would allow.

"Hey, you idiots! Why don't you shut the hell up so the rest of us can hear the teacher?" Asuka bellowed as she shot daggers in their direction. Shinji felt as if they were aimed directly at him.

"S…sorry!" Shinji called back, drawing even more attention his direction. Asuka stood up and put her hand on her hips, glaring at him. His buddies laughed even louder.

"What the hell are you sorry for, Third!? It's your two idiot friends making all the noise! Sometimes, you really piss me off!" Shinji tried his best to shrink as small as he could as the rest of the class began to laugh at him.

"God, this sucks," he muttered to himself, hoping no one else would hear. Touji and Kensuke were laughing so hard that they fell from their seats, tears pouring down their cheeks.

"What did you say!?" Asuka bellowed out, even louder than before.

"Nothing!" Shinji responded, causing even more laughter to abound throughout the auditorium. Asuka began to growl back a reply, when the teacher's voice quickly broke through the din.

"Thank you for the assistance, Ms. Soryu, but I can handle this myself, thank you!" the teacher said, a smile quickly spreading on his face. "Now I see why they call the two of you 'The Newlyweds'!" Asuka tried to jump up and respond, but Hikari's hand on her arm restrained her.

"Asuka, stop it!" she hissed, "You really need to make good marks in this class if you want to pass the year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," the redhead mumbled before calling back to the stage. "Sorry, Mr. Sakamoto!"

"That's okay, Ms. Soryu, just don't let it happen again, okay?" Mr. Sakamoto responded genially. He was, in all honesty, the most popular teacher in the school, who devoted all his time to his students, not allowing a single one to fall to the wayside. Over the past several years, he had even been doing double duty as both the Choir director as well as the Drama teacher. That trend continued on to this day, even after the school board had finally given in and hired a new Drama teacher. As the head of the Arts Department, he was not going to turn the reins of the class over to the new teacher until he was quite sure that he was up to the task.

As for the new teacher, Mr. Masataka, he was far from pleased with the current situation. He had hoped that he would be able to jump head first into the Drama department as soon as he was hired, but working under the _Choir_ director chaffed him, especially on a project of this size. He stood in the shadows of the stage, his arms aching from carrying the large stack of books and wishing fervently that the class could proceed.

"Can we get started, please?" he huffed as Mr. Sakamoto turned and cast a wary glance in his direction before returning his attention to the class.

"Okay class, welcome to the Drama special project, also known as the Spring Musical. As you all know, this is a class, and you WILL be learning something in this class," Mr. Sakamoto began as he motioned for several helpers to come forward and held Mr. Masataka with passing out the books at hand. "this class is worth an entire credit, so believe me when I tell you that there will be no slacking off whatsoever in this class. If you came here thinking it would be an easy grade, you were so wrong!" He smiled as he said the last part, chuckling as he heard the many moans and groans coming from the audience before him.

"That sucks!," Asuka aid a bit too loudly, causing the teacher to turn his attention back to her.

"So does a vacuum cleaner, Ms. Soryu! Mr. Ikari, would you please get your wife under control so we can begin the class?" Mr. Sakamoto said with a grin, hoping to get a reaction out of the children. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by that?!" Asuka bellowed as she shot to her feet once more, drawing great peals of laughter from the assembled students. "Well? What are you waiting for, Third? Aren't you going to say something?"

"I…I…I…I…" Shinji stammered as he tried to come up with something to say before Asuka could leap across the seats and murder him, "Uh, sir? She's not my wife." Asuka's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, not believing that Shinji couldn't come up with anything better than that.

"Grrrr," she growled as she turned back around and plopped back into her seat, just as Hikari began to give her a quiet tongue-lashing. "Humph!"

"Thank you, Mr. Ikari," the teacher began again, trying his best not to burst out in laughter. " Now back to the topic. If any of you want to drop out of this class because it's not what you wanted: Tough! Each and every one of you are mine for the next several months. As you may know, this class is very popular for some reason, so I chose each and everyone of you for specific reasons. Every one of you have a background in either music, acting, art, lighting, or sound. You ALL will be in this musical, in one form or another, and each and every one of you will be up here on this stage at sometime during the performances." There was a general murmuring throughout the crowd. Shinji sat there, shell-shocked. He had hoped to end up running the sound booth, or perhaps playing some music of some sort. But to end up on the stage?

"Okay, class, by now you all should have received your text book for the semester. Please remove them from the packaging and feast your eyes upon the spectacle we shall grace the school with this year!" Mr. Sakamoto said with glee, rubbing his hands together in ripe anticipation. His assistant merely rolled his eyes, wondering how such a buffoon could ever become a department head.

Shinji looked at the book with trepidation, and it was with trembling hands that he tore back the covering. His eyes widened in wonder as the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. What he held in his hand was more precious than gold to him. _"What are the odds? How could this have happened? Is this for real?"_ he wondered as he gently opened the manuscript and began reading the musical note that laid themselves out before his eyes. He quickly reached into his book bag and pulled his SDAT player out, double-checking the tape within. It was the same. He couldn't believe it. He obviously wasn't alone, as the air pressure in the room dropped with the collective gasps that floated about.

"Ah, I see most of you are familiar with _'The Phantom of the Opera'_. Great! This should go swimmingly, then! For those of you who are not familiar with it, and even for those who are, we are now going to show you the movie version of it to give you the gist of it. No, Mr. Suzahara, we are not going to give out popcorn! So put your hand down and sit back and relax!" the teacher said as he began to depart the stage after motioning to his assistant to dim the lights and begin the film……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! That was freaking awesome!" Touji exclaimed as he stood in line to sign up for tryouts for parts. Mr. Sakamoto had told them that despite the fact that they were all going to be in the production, the lead parts would not just be handed out willy-nilly. They had to be earned.

"I have never seen you so excited over a love story before, Touji. There may be some hope for you yet!" Hikari said as she stood behind him, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. Shinji chuckled as Kensuke started to laugh so hard his glasses fell off.

"Er…that's not it! It's a cool action flick!," Touji stammered as he tried his best to maintain a masculine stance on the subject. "Did you see all the sword fighting and stuff? That was so cool!"

"So, what part are you going to try out for?" Shinji asked back to his friends , hoping that none of them were going to try out for his part. It was a part he always felt a kinship with, one that called to him. It was a part he knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting if anyone else signed up for it.

"Are you stupid?" Asuka shot back to him as she bent down to sign the sheet, " I'm trying out for the lead, idiot! Christine's part." Shinji blushed mightily as thoughts poured through his mind unbidden. His heart skipped a beat as sweat broke out on his brow.

"Me too," Hikari replied, "but if you're going for it, Asuka, I'll never have a chance! I've heard you sing."

"Karaoke doesn't count," Kensuke piped up, then managed to step back quickly enough to avoid Asuka's right fist.

"Me, I'm trying out for the Ravioli guy, the good guy who gets the girl," Touji beamed proudly, puffing his hest out and thumping it. "I'm gonna trash the Ghost dude!"

"Uh, _Raoul_, you mean?" Shinji asked, not wanting to correct his friend, but having to defend his favorite musical. " I'm not too sure about him being the good guy, Touji. After all, he was the one who came in and ruined the life the Phantom tried to set up for himself."

"Are you nuts?! That freak as the good guy? Did we watch the same movie, Shinji?" Touji responded, looking at his friend like he was the idiot Asuka always claimed he was.

_"Only about a hundred times, now,"_ Shinji thought to himself but held his tongue. He merely shrugged as his turn came up to sign the sheet. It was with determination that he placed his name under the Part he so fervently wished to play.

"Hey, Shinji?," Touji called out as he started to write his name down, but stopped when he saw where his friend had signed up. "Did you put your name in the right spot? I know you have confidence issues, man, but why would you want to be the bad guy? This Phlegm dude?"

"The Phantom," Shinji barked back quickly, causing most of the class to turn and stare at him incredulously. Nobody in the class had ever thought Shinji had the intestinal fortitude to sign up for the male lead. However, it was shrill laughter that caused him to pause and almost reconsider his decision.

"Shinji? The Phantom? Oh my God! That's a joke! As if that would ever happen!" Asuka cackled, tears pouring from her eyes. "Lord, could you imagine?"

"Gee, thanks for the support, Asuka," Shinji muttered has he walked passed her, nudging her slightly as he stormed off toward the exit and out the door for the long walk home.

"What the hell got into him?" Asuka wondered, slightly annoyed that he had left like he did. "When did he grow a set of balls?"

"You have hurt his feelings, Soryu," Rei said as she walked out from the line after placing her choice down, causing Asuka to jump. She hadn't even noticed the First Child in the class, let alone the line. "Even an 'emotionless doll' like myself can see that."

"Whatever," Asuka mumbled as she gathered her stuff and began the long journey back home alone, the first time in a long time. She discovered that she didn't like it very much.

End of the First Measure.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N:**_I don't own Evangelion or the Phantom of the Opera. I'm poor, so if you sue me, we're both screwed._

The Music of the Night

The Second Measure

Shinji walked down the aisles of his favorite music store, humming a tune that was very familiar to him, and just about everyone else within the store. Many of the customers there watched the teenager walking and humming to himself, and most smiled as he passed by them and gave them a small nod and smile. They had seen Shinji here many times before, and knew he had an appreciation for music that many of his peers lacked. Most times, Shinji would browse around, checking out the newer classical releases, and generally keeping to himself. Today was different, however. Today Shinji was a man on a mission. A very vital mission.

" Good afternoon, Shinji! What can I get for you today? Those new Liszt tapes we were talking about last week finally came in today. You looking to get one?" the store owner, Mr. Takayamagi, greeted as Shinji neared the counter. Shinji shook his head in the negative.

"Not today, thanks, Mr. Takayamagi," Shinji replied as he looked at the object of his mission before him, sitting under the glass counter top. "Actually, I came in today to get a new MP3 player." The store owner stood there in shock.

"Aw no, Shinji! Don't tell me you've gone to the Dark Side as well?" the older man asked sadly, causing Shinji to chuckle.

"No sir, I still have my SDAT, thank you very much. It's for a friend of mine, she kinda needs it rather badly," he said as he spotted the one he needed. "We have a school musical to perform, and she has no way of listening to the pieces to be sung." The store owner looked relived. Shinji thought for a second, then added, "Actually, I need two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, Hikari, I am so screwed!" Asuka fussed as she stormed into her apartment, her best friend right on her heals. "The tryouts are Monday, I have no way of learning the music!"

"Well, maybe Shinji will let you borrow his SDAT to learn everything," Her best friend did her best to console her. Asuka merely snorted at the thought.

"Pah-lease! That thing is more precious to Shinji than my virginity is to me, and that's saying a lot!" Asuka retorted, "There is no way in hell he'd let me borrow it!" She turned and saw the shocked look on Hikari's face. "What?"

"Asuka! I can't believe you just said that!" Hikari yelled, the heat running to her cheeks. "Besides, have you even asked him? I bet he would say yes!" Asuka rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen to get a snack.

"I doubt it! The big baby is still pissed at me for what happened Monday! Geeze, I wish he would just…grow…up…" Asuka trailed off as she saw a box on the table with her name on it, along with a note. She picked up the note while Hikari walked into the kitchen to see what was taking her friend so long.

"You know, you can still come over to my house to practice every day, I don't…hey! What's that?" The pig-tailed girl asked when she saw the note in Asuka's hand. Asuka stood there, wide-eyed, and handed the note over to Hikari as she picked up the box and opened it.

"_Dear Asuka," _ Hikari read out loud as her friend continued to stare into the box,_ "I 'm sorry for getting so angry the other day and not fixing supper. No one should be forced to eat Misato's cooking, no matter what they have done. I hope this makes up for it._ _I heard you and Hikari talking today, and realized you need this. Dinner is in the oven and will be ready by seven, if I'm not home in time. Tell Misato not to worry, I'm going to the school and practicing after I make a delivery. Your friend, Shinji."_ Hikari looked over to her friend. "Well, what did he get you?"

"Uh…this," Asuka said in rather subdued tones as she held a small red MP3 player in her hand, already charged and loaded with the music from _Phantom_.

"Wow! That's cool! It looks like the newest model, too! He must have shelled out some major money for that!" Hikari beamed, but was puzzled at the look on her friend's face.

"I…don't get it! He apologized for being angry, but he had every right to be! I laughed at him in class! Why would he do something this nice for me?" Asuka pondered, extremely confused. She couldn't figure it out.

"It says 'why' here in the note," Hikari replied as she smiled at her friend, who was obviously very clueless. "He says he's your friend." Asuka's face was thoughtful for just a second, before the more familiar mask fell back into place once more.

"And so he should apologize! If he thinks that this makes up for forcing me to eat Misato's toxic waste, then he has another thing coming! I don't need this or his pity!" the red-head fumed as she studied the object in her hand, debating on whether to keep it or return it for the cash.

"Asuka, it wasn't pity. It's a gift," Hikari soothed, trying to get her friend to relax and see reason. Asuka continued her rant.

"What does he want for it? Another kiss? I'd rather blow Unit 01 while riding Commander Fuyutsuki before I'd kiss him again!" Hikari blushed, then something inside snapped, as the Class Representative in her took over.

"Asuka! Stop it! Right now!" Hikari barked, silencing Asuka. "First off, that's disgusting! And you call Shinji a pervert? Second, Shinji doesn't want anything for it! It's a gift! From a friend! Sheesh!"

"But…" Asuka started again before a look from Hikari caused her to shut down. "Oh, okay! I'll keep the damn thing!" Hikari watched as Asuka placed it back in the box and take it to her room before re-emerging to continue her afternoon where she had left off before the discovery.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mr. Sakamoto walked from his office in the choir room throughout the rest of the Music Department, checking on all the students who had chosen to stay behind to practice. Most of them were band students who were studying for their chair tests, but there were several who were working on their audition songs for the musical.

He was extremely pleased at the turnout for the signups. He had never expected so many student to want to try out for the few lead rolls there were. Ever since then, the practice rooms had been packed. In fact, there were too few rooms for the need. Students sat outside the rooms they had laid claim to, sitting and patiently doing their homework while waiting for the person inside to finish up their allotted time.

As he passed the open doors to the auditorium, he paused. He heard a lone voice emanating from within. It was a voice filled with pain, with sorrow, with hope. Sakamoto peaked within the theater and got the shock of his life. On the stage stood one person he had thought he would never see. It was a skinny young man, with dark brown hair and steel blue eyes. It was a young man that Sakamoto would have never thought in a million years would ever try out for the most daunting role in the entire musical. This person was so shy and introverted that he was surprised to see him in the class at all.

On the stage, with a voice that was powerful and expressive and had the potential to be so much more, stood Shinji Ikari. Sakamoto slid quietly into the chamber and took a seat as the voice resonated throughout the auditorium, sending the beginnings of goose bumps up his arms. The young man stood on stage, oblivious to anything else around him, his eyes closed most of the time as he concentrated on the song, his hands by his side.

_"Damn, this kid has got massive talent," _Sakamoto thought to himself as Shinji began to wind the song down, _" but he lacks focus! He's new to this, so a nudge in the right direction…."_ Shinji finished the last note and held his eyes closed, until the sound of applause began to ring. His eyes snapped open in shock.

"H…hello? Who's out there?" Shinji stammered, looking for all the world like he wanted to run and hide in the nearest corner and the darkest shadow. The applause continued.

"Very good, Mr. Ikari, very good indeed!" Sakamoto said as he approached the stage in a quick clip, so as to not allow the teenager before him time to run away. "Have you ever sang on stage before?"

"No, sir," Shinji replied as he stared at his teacher, who had just mounted the stairs and climbed up on the stage with him. Shinji stood nervously before the older man, who crossed his arms and studied Shinji very closely. "I…I had to use the stage because all the rooms were full. Did I do anything wrong?" Sakamoto smiled.

"Yes, in fact, you did," he said as he watched Shinji blanch, " First off, quit stuttering and acting nervous! I'm not here to judge you, yet! I'm here to help. Stand straight and have pride in yourself, and quit acting like everything you do is wrong. This will help in your singing." Shinji looked at him, confused. He expected to get chewed out, not critiqued.

"Second, open your eyes! The audience wants to see passion, not just hear it, and the eyes are the most expressive part of a human. Don't let the crowd scare you, they are here to listen, not condemn. I would tell you to imagine all of them in their underwear, but I have a feeling that would make it worse for you than helping!" he chuckled as he saw the blush rise to Shinji's cheeks. "If you have to, think that there is some sort of glass wall or something between you and them, if that helps. They can't hurt you."

"They can't hurt me," Shinji repeated, as he started to stand taller. He imagined himself sitting within his Eva, staring down at the audience, his A.T field at full strength. Now, nobody could hurt him.

"That's right! No one!" Sakamoto agreed as he watched Shinji's confidence begin to grow. "Now, the third thing. Let the emotions out, and don't just stand there like a statue! That is good for a choir, not for a soloist! You have to let the emotions flow, you can't bottle them in! This will add a dimension to your singing that wasn't there before." Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"Now the final and most important thing: focus. You sounded good, but you have the potential to be so much more! You have to focus, either on the song, the emotion, or even on someone else. Tell me, Mr. Ikari, is there someone special to you? Someone you would give anything to pour your heart out to?" Shinji shyly nodded his head. His teacher smiled sagely. "Now, imagine that you are singing to that person. You don't have to do it for real, they don't even have to know. Just picture that person within your mind. Focus all you energy, all your emotion, all your heart and soul into singing a song to that one special person. If they are in the audience, then look straight at them! Remember your wall! No one can harm you! You can pour your entire life into a song, you can put your heart on the line, and they cannot harm you."

"I never thought of it that way," Shinji said, feeling like his eyes had been opened for the first time in his life. Everything that he held back in real life, he could release in song. Everything he felt and feared to show, he could now express.

"Many singers never do. That is why they are ordinary. It is the great singers, the extraordinary ones, that learn that lesson. They are the ones that can bring even the person with the hardest heart to tears with their song. They are the ones who can bring people, young and old, to their feet in joy. They are the ones who can set the world on it's ear!" Sakamoto said as he watch a change come over the young pilot before him. "Got it?"

"Yes sir, I think I do," Shinji said with renewed confidence. His teacher patted his back as he began to step away.

"Now, try it again from the top. I want you to remember everything I just told you. Stand proud, let the emotions flow! Nobody can hurt you! Let the person who means the most to you know what you feel, what you truly feel!" With that, Sakamoto retreated back off stage and took his place in the auditorium. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Ikari."

With that, Shinji took a deep breath, thought of a certain young lady, and blew Mr. Sakamoto out of the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, I'm nervous!" Hikari said as she sat next to Asuka the following Monday. Most of the class mirrored what she felt, some people shaking so badly that their bones rattled, while others failed to keep their lunch from earlier in the day within their stomachs.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Hikari," Asuka replied, refusing to acknowledge that she, too, was extremely nervous. The last time she felt like this was during her first battle with an Angel. "Look, Shinji's not fazed a bit, so you know it can't be that bad!" However, it really angered Asuka that Shinji sat there, cool as cucumber while she and everyone else trembled with fright.

The young man in question heard Asuka's comments and smiled slightly. The advise his teacher gave him had helped so much more than he had expected. He even began to use some of those rules in real life, much to chagrin of a certain red-headed pilot….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The previous Monday…_

When he got home that night, she began to chew him up one side and down the other for even daring to think that she needed his help. Rather than flinching from her tirade, he stood tall, and told her she was welcome, then got supper ready for everyone. That left a really confused red-head standing in the hallway, her mouth open in mid-insult. The rest of the night passed rather quietly for the young man.

The next day, when Rei came over to Shinji's desk and thanked him for the MP3 player he had bought for her, Asuka became a sputtering mess, barely even able to form a recognizable word, let alone stringing together a line of choice curse words. When Rei bent over and gave Shinji a kiss on the forehead after he welcomed her, the rest of the class followed Asuka's example. Asuka quickly emailed him after all the commotion died down.

_"Hey Third, why the hell did you give her a player, too? I thought you said we were friends!" _she sent, making him chuckle as he wrote her back

_"We are friends, but she's my friend too." _he replied.

_"If you're friends, then why the hell did you kiss her?!"_ came back a rapid fire reply that reminded everyone in the room of a machinegun at full auto.

_"First off, she kissed me, not the other way around. Why? Are you jealous? At least she thanked me!"_ he sent back with a vicious smile.

"WHAT?!" Asuka screeched out loud, causing the whole room to turn in her direction. "What are you lot looking at? Do you really want knuckle sandwiches?" The rest of the class quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

_"Ha! You wish! And thank you,"_ she sent off, blushing a bit.

_"You're welcome. Now, where's my kiss:P"_ came the reply, making Asuka cough out loud. Shinji smiled as he closed his laptop and did his best to pay attention to his class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Mr. Hanzo! That was wonderful! Just wonderful!" beamed Mr. Masataka as Omi Hanzo stepped from the stage after a over-the-top performance. The tall teenager, with his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, was the favorite of most of the girls in the class, as well as that of the Drama teacher.

"Too bad he couldn't carry a tune to save his life," Mr. Sakamoto muttered as his assistant continued to gush over the departed pretty boy.

"Now, now! Any trained fool can sing, but it takes _real_ talent to be able to act!" Masataka shot back as he looked at the list, seeing who else was listed to tryout for the role of the _Phantom._

"Too bad he doesn't have any of that either," Sakamoto replied, as Masataka gave him a venomous look. "So, who's next?"

"I think we have found our _Phantom_. Why should we waste anymore time looking when we still have many other auditions to see?" Masataka remarked as his superior took the clipboard from his hand and was pleased to see the next name on the list.

"Next up is Shinji Ikari, for the role of the _Phantom,_" Sakamoto called out. Shinji stood and walked toward the stage, passing Hanzo who was going back to his place of honor amongst the girls who had saved his seat.

"Why even bother, Ikari? I have it locked in," Hanzo whispered as he passed. Shinji turned his head to look back at him.

"We shall see," he replied as he leapt upon the stage and took his mark. Shinji looked out toward the assembled students, remembering everything his teacher had said and everything he had practiced for a week. His eyes locked onto a young redheaded German who sat in the third row as the rest of the crowd disappeared, his A.T. Field on full power. He stood even taller than his Eva as he readied himself for combat.

"What song are you going to perform for us today, Ikari?" Masataka asked, a sneer evident on his face. Shinji looked at him and smiled ever so slightly.

"I shall sing _'The Music of the Night'_, from the beginning," came the reply, strong and sure. This caused most of the class to sit up and take notice. Not only had Shinji chosen to sing the same song as Hanzo, but he said it with such confidence that most everyone couldn't believe it was the same Shinji Ikari who was Asuka's whipping boy. Masataka snorted.

"Then proceed, Mr. Ikari," Sakamoto commanded as he turned toward Kensuke, who was manning the sound equipment. "Mr. Aida, if you please?" With a smile, Shinji took a deep breath, locked onto Asuka, and began to sing.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation,_

_"Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination!_

_"Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,_

_"Helpless to resist, the notes I write,_

_"For I compose the Music of the Night!"_

Jaws dropped throughout the theater. From the first note, Shinji wove a spell that enraptured everyone within earshot. The power and the focus of his voice shook everyone to their core. Sakamoto smiled, as the goose bumps began to form on his arms, as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor!_

_"Grasp it! Sense it! Tremulous and tender!_

_"Turn your face away, from the garish light of day!_

_"Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light!_

_"And listen, to the Music of the Night!"_

Asuka sat there, speechless, which was no mean feat in itself. She got lost in the notes as they flew from the stage and circled her body, diving in and doing their best to crack and chip away at the impregnable fortress which she had erected around her heart. Try as she might, she could not resist the power of the voice, his voice.

_" Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_"Purge your thought of the life you knew before!_

_"Close your eyes! Let your spirit start to soar! _

_"And you'll live, as you've never lived before!"_

She closed her eyes and let her spirit flow with sea of sound that threatened to undo everything she had built since she was seven. The strange part was, she welcomed the intrusion into her heart. She felt as if he was singing to her, and only for her. "_It didn't make any sense! This was Shinji, after all!"_

_"Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you!_

_"Hear it! Feel it! Secretly possess you!_

_"Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind!_

_"In this Darkness which you know you cannot fight!_

_"The Darkness of the Music of the Night!"_

Asuka wanted to give in to his instructions so badly that it hurt. She opened her eyes briefly and looked around and saw that she wasn't the only person taken in by the power of his voice. Hikari looked as if she had been hypnotized, as tears poured down her cheeks. She thought it was silly until she felt the dampness on her own face, which she quickly had to wipe away._ "Show no weakness! Tears are signs of weakness!"_

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world!_

_"Leave all thought of the life you knew before!_

_"Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_"Only then, can you belong to me!"_

She so wanted to belong to him! She wanted to feel the power of his voice as it surrounded and protected her from the cruel world. She wanted to forget the sins that had been committed upon her during her young life. She would gladly follow him! "_Wait! NO! It's only Shinji! It's only a stupid song!"_

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_"Touch me! Trust me! Savor each sensation!_

_"Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in!_

_"To the power of the music that I write!_

_"The power of the Music of the Night!"_

"No! No! No! No! NO!!" she whispered to herself, "I will not surrender! I will not give in!"

_"You, alone, can make my song take flight!_

_"Help me make, the Music of the Night!"_

The applause was like that of a roar of an N2 mine. Everyone in the auditorium were on their feet, as the crowd roared and clapped until their hands were sore, then they clapped some more. Shinji stood there in shock, never in all his wildest dreams expecting a response like this. He scanned the audience quickly and saw that even his rivals were on their feet applauding. Even sour Masataka stood and clapped, just not with as much enthusiasm. It did his heart good to see that Asuka even stood. That made his life worth while. He could die a happy man now.

Asuka was one of the first ones to shoot to her feet, which embarrassed her to no end. Her hands hurt, but she could not stop. It was like her body was betraying her, like she had no control over her own actions. She looked around and didn't see a single dry eye anywhere. Even Rei was crying, which was truly shocking. The look of rapture on Rei's face struck a chord inside Asuka. She didn't like seeing Rei look at Shinji that way, and that feeling disturbed her greatly.

"Impressive! Most impressive, Mr. Ikari!" Sakamoto called out as Shinji took a small bow and left the stage to take his seat once more. Sakamoto was glad that Shinji had taken his advice, and his growth as a singer was proof that the tremendous talent he had sensed had finally broken through the layers of doubt and self-loathing that had surrounded Shinji's heart.

"Okay, class, if we can! We have many more auditions to get through, so please be quiet!" Masataka called out, slightly perturbed to see that his favorite did indeed have competition. "Now, first up for the part of _Christine Daae_, Ms. Asuka Soryu."

"_Okay, Asuka! This is it!"_ she whispered to herself. _"If Shinji can 'wow' this crowd, then it shouldn't be too hard for you to do the same!"_ With that challenge before her, she set out on her mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

"Okay, class! This is what you have been waiting for!" Mr. Sakamoto said as he stood on the stage, "It's time to announce who won which parts during yesterday's auditions! Mr. Masataka, if you will…" His assistant scowled as Sakamoto deferred to him. From what he had gathered thus far, Masataka realized that Sakamoto was far from impressed with his job performance.

"The part of _Madame Giry_ goes to Rei Ayanami," Masataka announced, shocking many in the crowd. The pale girl's vocal talents had surprised everyone, and her demeanor seemed perfect for the part.

"The part of _Meg Giry _goes to Hikari Horaki…"

"The part of _La Carlotta _goes to…"

"The part of _Raoul_ goes to Omi Hanzo…"

"Dude! That ain't right! That part was made for me!" Touji fumed, as Hikari patted his arm to calm him. The list continued until it got to the two lead rolls, causing everyone to hold their breath in anticipation.

"The part of _Christine Daae _goes to Asuka Soryu…" Asuka and Hikari screamed and held on to one another as they jumped around like only teenage girls can.

"And finally, the part of the _Erik, the Phantom_, goes to…" Shinji cringed. Despite his confidence on stage, he still expected the worst, having known nothing else through entire life. There were so many other guys that had tried out and had done so much better than he had, in his own opinion. Those thoughts hadn't struck him until after the euphoria of his performance had worn off. Shinji sighed, knowing that this was the end.

"…Shinji Ikari."

"_Huh?" _Shinji thought as the crowd around him roared.

End of the Second Measure.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Music of the Night

The Third Movement

Several weeks had passed since the parts had been passed out and things were moving slowly. Mr. Sakamoto wanted to make sure that everyone had the singing parts down pat before they even attempted to take to the stage. The three pilots worked even harder on their parts, seeing how there were times when they had to cut the class short to attend synch and harmonics tests at NERV.

Shinji finally broke down and bought himself a MP3 player for use within the test and entry plugs, much to Dr. Akagi's annoyance. The first time Shinji did it, Asuka and Rei both looked at him like he was crazy as he sealed it within a waterproof bag and carried it into the plug. The results, however, threw everyone for a loop.

"This is incredible!" Dr. Akagi exclaimed as her jaw dropped as she peered at the screen. Maya's jaw soon joined hers.

"What? What's incredible?" Misato asked, somewhat worried that something may have affected the Children in an adverse way.

"This!" Ritsuko exclaimed as she pointed to the monitor. Misato peeked over Maya's shoulder and gasped.

"Holy shit! Shinji's synch level jumped from seventy-three percent to ninety-five percent?! How the hell did that happen?" Misato barked, very perplexed.

"Unknown," Maya replied with uncertainty, "the only thing that was different from previous tests is that little bag Shinji took with him."

"His new MP3 player?" Misato asked. "Is there something with the player that did it? Or was it the music?"

"Hmm, it might be the music. With an artistic type like Shinji, I'm really not surprised. The music may have allowed him to drop into a deeper, meditative state. Didn't you mention something the other day about Shinji being in a play or musical of some sort?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Yeah, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or something like that," Misato replied as Maya gasped and turned quickly to face the Major.

"What? Really? What part?" the young tech asked eagerly. Ritsuko and Misato both cocked an eyebrow at the reaction.

"The Phantom, I think," Misato answered. Maya smiled knowingly and nodded. "Why?"

"Ah, that's about right! The part of Eric seems to fit Shinji perfectly!" Maya said, dreamy-eyed.

"Aww! Does Maya have a crush on our little Shinji? You naughty cradle-robber, you!" Misato teased as Maya turned ten shades of red.

"N-n-n-no! It's not like that!" Maya stammered as the two older women began to snicker. "I've always loved that musical! It just seems like a tragic character like Erik would fit Shinji like a glove!"

"Yes, I see what you mean. Shinji does seem the type, doesn't he?" Ritsuko agreed. Misato looked at the two of them, angrily.

"Does everyone know about this damn play but me?" Misato grumbled as Ritsuko turned back to her.

"Well, we did cover it back in college, but that was the week you and Kaji…"

"ACK! Alright! Alright! No need to drag that back out!" Misato screeched while Ritsuko and Maya backed away from the very agitated Major.

"Okay, kids! You can get out now. Good job, everybody," Ritsuko said over the mike as she turned away from Misato. "When you're done with your showers, come on up so we can discus your scores."

"Yes ma'am," all three chimed in unison, not sounding very thrilled as they climbed out and headed for the locker rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was in a bit of inner turmoil, much to her chagrin. She had done her best to avoid Shinji as much as possible after her reaction during his audition. Of course, it didn't help much that they lived together, worked together, and went to school together.

Seeing Shinji wasn't the real problem, nor was talking to him (or in her case: shouting at him), the problem started whenever he would sing, which was becoming quite often as he worked hard to better his performance. It wouldn't matter if he was singing in the kitchen as he prepared dinner, or in the shower, or in his room as he was getting ready for bed. His voice would gently waft throughout the apartment and quietly sneak up on the walls around her heart. It would chip away at the foundation of her fortress, and no matter where she was or what she was doing, she would lean back and close her eyes. She would feel like she was floating in the air, her body bolstered by the sweet notes that would surround her and keep her from falling into the pit of despair that always seemed to threaten her existence.

"Pilot Soryu, are you well?" Rei asked as she looked at the redheaded girl who shared the locker room with her. Asuka startled, then shook her head and turned to look at her fellow pilot.

"Huh? Yeah? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, Wondergirl?" Asuka fumed as she turned to glare at the blue-haired girl. Rei's expression never wavered from its normal, neutral tone. "Why do you ask, huh?"

"I was merely concerned. You were beginning to get ready to shower when your face went blank," Rei explained as she glanced down. Asuka's eyes followed and she saw that she had stopped halfway from removing her plugsuit. She had already removed the upper portion of her suit and was working on the rest when she had zoned out. As it stood now, she was nude from the waist up. Quickly, she covered her breasts up with the front part of the suit and held it in place with her crossed arms. She shot a dangerous glare at the First Child.

"Why don't you take a picture, Rei?! What are you, some sort of per…vert…." Asuka's tirade stopped as she heard the showers start and the familiar notes beginning to drift through the locker room.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation!"_

_"Oh god! Not now! Why that song now?" _Asuka thought desperately as she felt the notes begin their gentle assault on her heart. She felt a blush start to rise from her toes and slowly make it's way to her face. Soon, her exposed flesh was almost as red as the plugsuit she was half wearing. Her eyes closed as her heart rate began to rise. She began to sway unconsciously to the music as she felt herself rise from her body and float through the air, allowing each note to gently caress her. It filled her with a peace and a warmth that she hadn't felt since long before her mother had passed away.

Asuka continued to float with the music until she noticed a bright point of light that seemed to be shining from deep within herself. As the song progressed, the light grew brighter and brighter as her heart raced faster. Soon, the light was brighter than the sun and her heart raced faster than any other time in her short life, even faster than when she was in battle. As the song grew in it's intensity and reached it's climax, the light exploded so brightly that she feared that she would go blind, but she was unable to turn away. Much like a moth being lured to a flame.

With a loud gasp, Asuka opened her eyes as the music, the ever so sweet music, came to an end as the sound of the showers ceased. Breathing heavily, she glanced around desperately and saw Rei standing stock still, her eyes closed and a slight blush caressing her cheeks.

"Wow, that was…," Asuka began, but was unable to find the words to adequately describe what she felt.

"Nice," Rei concluded, to which Asuka could only agree. Shaking her head, Asuka quickly moved to remove her plugsuit, which was now quite damp. She rushed to the shower as faster as her legs could take her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, folks, since this is our first stage rehearsal, let's take things a little slowly so we can get used to it," Mr. Sakamoto said to the class as he started to call students forward to give the instructions on where and how to move, where to take their marks, and when and how certain prop and scene changes would take place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sakamoto, but is it really necessary for us to be wearing our costumes already?" Asuka complained as she looked down at the flowing dressing gown she was wearing over her own school uniform. She glanced over at Shinji, who looked very nice in the vest, coat, cape, and mask that made up most of the Phantom's costume. Quickly, she turned away from Shinji and focused back on her teacher, a move that went unnoticed by most everyone except their teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Soryu, it is necessary. It helps to create the feel of the story. You need to get used to the costumes, because if we wait until later it will take more time to get used to it all being together. Besides, this isn't even the entire costume. It's just there to get you used to it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, sir," Asuka grumbled as she crossed her arms, clearly not very happy. She glanced back at Shinji and shot him a dirty look for failing to back her up. Mr. Sakamoto grinned, knowing that Asuka would gladly wear this when she saw what the real costume would look like later.

"Now, let's start from the scene in the Phantom's lair, since that's the only set we have anywhere close to being finished," Mr. Sakamoto remarked as he went up to the stage and set Shinji and Asuka on their beginning marks. He walked them through the scene, which came straight from the film, much to Shinji's relief. Even though he loved the musical, he had never had the chance to see it on stage. The movements were already locked into his mind.

"Alright, let's begin! And please, Ms. Soryu, Mr. Ikari is going to have to touch you during this scene, but it is nothing dirty or perverted! So please, for God's sake, don't kill your husband!" A loud growl escaped Asuka's throat as she shot daggers into the teacher, who was laughing heartily as he walked off the stage.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything, you idiot?" she seethed as she and Shinji took their starting places.

"Like what?" he shot back as he reached out to take her hand to begin the scene. She rolled her eyes in disgust as she gave him her hand. "Just don't hurt me, please?" Asuka snorted and grinned savagely as the music started. Her grin quickly vanished and her eyes grew wide as he began to sing.

_"You have come here,_

_"For one purpose, and one alone!_

_"Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_"I have needed you with me,_

_"To serve me, to sing!_

_"For my music! My music!_

Shinji lead Asuka across the stage by the hand until they reached the next mark, as the music began for Shinji's big solo. He moved behind Asuka as the now rather familiar notes began to resonate throughout the auditorium.

_"Night time sharpens…."_

_"Not now, not now, not now…" _Asuka thought but it was too late as her eyes glazed over. Shinji's voice, which was hypnotic from a distance, was completely spellbinding as it resonated from right behind her. She sighed contently as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him as he began to move rhythmically to the music.

_"Touch me! Trust me!…"_

Asuka closed her eyes and leaned back into Shinji, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as her hand came up automatically and caressed his face. Shinji wrapped his arms around her as she melted into him. He played his hands over her stomach and caressed her gently, never gong too high or too low, but lovingly and erotically enough that it sent waves of ecstasy throughout her being.

Shinji was lost in his performance as the world melted away, leaving only himself and the young German he was singing to. Living the words that he sang, he begged her to leave the cold, harsh world she lived in and come and embrace the life he was offering her. He poured his all into the words, and he could tell it was having the desired effect. He could feel her defenses dropping as she slowly gave in to the emotions he laid out.

Finally, Shinji lead Asuka to the large mirror that occupied a corner of the set as the song began to reach it's climax. Opening her eyes, Asuka was shocked to see a version of herself clad in a wedding gown and veil. It didn't take too much acting for her to fake a faint as Shinji caught her and carried her over to the bed that sat next to the mirror. Ever so gently, he laid her there as he continued to sing.

_"You, alone, can make my song take flight!"_

_"Help me make the Music of the Night!"_

Shinji sang as he pulled the silken cord that hung from the top of the bed, causing a black lace curtain that surrounded the bed to fall and conceal Asuka from everyone's sight. She melted into the bed as his voice resonated all around her. Her heart was beating wildly as unbidden thoughts began to crash through her brain.

_"No! No! Goddamn it, Asuka! Get a grip, will you? It's only stupid Shinji and his stupid song!" _she scolded herself as she heard applause break out from the class.

"Bravo! Great job, you two!" Mr. Sakamoto exclaimed as he approached the stage. "It seems you've finally gotten into the music, Ms. Soryu!"

"Uh…thank you," she replied as she sat up on the bed, looking rather flushed.

"You and Mr. Ikari have wonderful chemistry together, I knew it was a great idea to team you two up!" the teacher beamed as Asuka inwardly cringed and hoped the class would end for the day.

That was when she noticed a gaggle of girls flocking around Shinji as he stood on the stage with his costume still on. They kept fawning over him, which appeared to make the young pilot very nervous. He glanced over at Asuka, who crossed her arms and turned her head away, making a very loud 'humph!' sound, Unfortunately for Shinji, Asuka wasn't the only one who noticed, as a dark haired young man seethed as he watched from the wings.

"Alright folks, let's change up the sets and get ready for Mr. Hanzo and Ms. Soryu's duet on the rooftop," Mr. Sakamoto said, and a little while later, the stage was set. Omi had a hungry gleam in his eyes as the thought of getting his hands on the unattainable Asuka Soryu ran through his twisted little mind. Asuka noticed this and began to get very angry when the final bell of the day rang as the students rushed to leave.

"We start first thing in class tomorrow, so everyone come in ready to go. Mr. Hanzo, Ms. Soryu, Mr. Ikari I want you to go over your parts tonight. Watch the film again if you must, but be ready for tomorrow!" the teacher called out to the retreating students as Omi made his way to Asuka.

"Hey, Soryu! How would you like the honor of spending the evening with me to work on our lines? I guarantee you would enjoy it!" Omi said smoothly as he leered at the young German. Asuka crossed her arms and snorted.

"I've got better things to do tonight, thank you very much!" she replied derisively as she turned her back on the suave young man. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, not knowing what kind of danger he was in for such an action. He wasn't going to allow his prey to escape so easily, however.

"Come on, Soryu! You know you want to! What could be better than spending the evening with me?" he asked with a shark's grin sliding into place. The grin quickly vanished as she grabbed his wrist and spun him around in an arm bar.

"Oh, I don't know? Watching TV, talking to my friends, taking a bath, grooming my penguin, painting my nails, washing my hair, you know, stuff like that! Hell, I'd rather spend the evening with Shinji than sit around and stroke your…_ego_…as small as it is!" she spat back at him, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. Asuka was pleased to see the anger in his eyes as several people in the class began to laugh. Releasing her grip on his arm, she marched over to Shinji.

"Come on, idiot! It's time to get home!" she called out loudly over her shoulder as she grabbed the Third Child's arm and dragged him away from the crowd of girls amidst a chorus of protests. She could feel the daggers Omi and the girls shot in their direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a block down the street, Asuka let go of Shinji's arms and let out a little laugh. Shinji turned and looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing, and missing the touch of her hand on his arm.

"What's so funny, Asuka?" Shinji asked as he and Asuka continued to walk toward their apartment.

"Watching Omi actually try his same old lines on me like I was one of those little airheads that hang around him!" she snorted, shaking her head. "It was like watching all those girls standing around, fawning over you!"

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?" Shinji shot back defensively. While he wasn't interested in any of those girls, the attention they had lavished upon him had made him feel good.

"Oh, come on! You really don't think that those girls actually like you, do you?" she sniped as she cut her eyes to the side, watching him.

"Uh, well," he began to mumble as he felt her words slam against his AT field like a meteor. Asuka began to giggle again.

"_Ach! Gott! _You really did, didn't you?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Look, idiot, the only reason those girls were hanging around you is because you're the lead in the play! Geeze! Most of those little tarts are the same ones that hang all over Omi!"

"Some of them said they like my singing," he replied in his defense. Asuka blanched as she thought about his singing, but quickly covered it without missing a beat.

"Okay, I admit that you're a decent singer, but nothing hot enough for all those girls to cream their jeans over! I'm telling you, it's just because you're the lead. They never showed any interest in you before, did they?"

"No," he mumbled as her words hit him dead center, causing major damage to his AT field. Shinji felt the cold darkness of sadness and depression beginning to creep up on him.

"See, that proves my point!" Asuka smirked, oblivious to the damage she had just caused. "Like anyone would have anything to do with you, anyway." It was a direct hit that shattered his AT field.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he muttered sadly. Something in his tone cut Asuka somewhat. She could feel the hurt in his heart and reacted automatically, despite her normal attitude.

"Come on, Shinji, you don't want to be around people like that! The moment you need them the most, or the moment you're not the next big thing, they'll drop you like a hot rock! Trust me, I know," she said, looking to see if her words were having any effect. It was too late, for she had already done her job well and Shinji was now in a serious funk. Sighing loudly, Asuka followed Shinji into their apartment building and made their way upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fixing dinner, Shinji locked himself in his room and began to work on his homework, including the musical. Asuka looked somewhat down herself, which threw Misato for a loop.

"So, Asuka, what's up?" the lavender-haired Major asked as she sipped her beer. She studied her young charge as Asuka's eyes suddenly focused on her.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka retorted as she tossed her head, causing her red hair to fly.

"What's going on between you and Shinji?" Misato asked. "Lover's spat?" Asuka almost choked on her soda, causing her guardian to start to giggle.

"MISATO!! AS IF!!" Asuka yelled, making Misato cringe as she laughed.

"Okay! Geeze! But really, what's going on?" Misato asked once more. Asuka screwed up her face before answering.

"Oh, Shinji's just upset! There were these little tarts hanging around him after class, and I had to tell the idiot that they really didn't like him. They were only hanging around him because he's the lead in the musical," Asuka replied dismissively.

"So you told Shinji those girls were just using him?" Misato crossed her arms and glared at the young redhead. "Hmm, I wonder why he's upset?"

"Come on, Misato! He's just too sensitive, that's all! Besides, he doesn't need little tramps like that hanging all over him! If you think he's upset now, imagine how he'll feel when they all abandon him! He doesn't need that!" Asuka barked. Misato's eyebrows shot up some.

"Oh, so you DO care about how Shinji feels, huh?" Asuka realized her mistake and quickly moved to cover it.

"Pfft! It's not that! I have to live with him, work with him, and go to school with him, and I don't want to have to hear him whine about it when it happens! That would drive me nuts!"

"You don't have to worry about it, Asuka. I'll stay quiet," Shinji said softly as he walked into the kitchen, causing both women to jump. He opened the fridge and got a soda before turning to leave.

"Oh! Shinji! We were just…" Misato started before Shinji put his hand up as he walked out.

"Whatever. Don't worry about it," he replied sadly before he disappeared back into his room. Any motivation he had to sing that night was gone.

"Crap," Misato muttered. "That didn't go well."

"Warrk!" Pen-Pen agreed as he came out of his freezer and grabbed a beer before disappearing once more.

"Yeah," Asuka agreed as she sighed, her previous funk returning as she finished her dinner. That night passed slowly as the music Asuka longed to hear never appeared.

End of the Third Measure.


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Music of the Night

The Fourth Measure

It wasn't until the next day when Asuka and Shinji were walking home from school that she felt like she able to approach him again. The rehearsals that day had focused mainly on Omi and Asuka, but when the time came for Shinji to sing his parts, something wasn't right. The notes were there, but the magic that everyone had come to expect wasn't. Asuka wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but she certainly had. Even Mr. Sakamoto had noticed and had asked Shinji if there was anything wrong. Shinji just muttered some sort of noncommittal answer and left it at that.

"Oh, Shinji…" Asuka called out from behind him in a sing-song way. She saw the Third Child cringe as he slowed down for her to catch up.

_"Aw crap," _he thought to himself as the redhead came up even with him. "What do you want, Asuka?" he asked sullenly, then yelped in pain as Asuka slugged his arm.

"Hey! There's no need to be rude, Third!" she barked, fire blazing in her eyes as Shinji began to rub his sore arm.

"S-sorry," he mumbled as he began to stare down at the ground again. His depression was beginning to come back and bite him.

"Pfft! Whatever!" Asuka snorted as the two began to walk back to the apartment again. "Anyway, I was going to ask you what was going on in class today?"

"W-what do you mean?" Shinji stammered back, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't noticed that his heart hadn't been in his music today.

"What I mean, dummy, is that you didn't sing as well as you normally do today!" Asuka shot back, somewhat exasperated. Shinji cringed once more, as his AT field had yet to reform itself from the damage caused by the young German who stood before him.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean," he stuttered as he refused to look at his pretty room mate. "I sang all the note right. You must be imagining things!"

"Bullshit!" Asuka spat back, "Sure, you sang all the notes right, but something was still wrong! So spill it, Third Child! What is it that let's you sing like a god one day and like a trained monkey the next?" Shinji kept looking down at his shoes as they continued to walk. Asuka sighed as she reached out and grabbed him by his shirt to get him to stop and face her, eliciting a yelp from the young man.

"Come on, Shinji," she said in a softer tone of voice, doing her best to set him at ease. She realized that she had gotten to the point that she needed him to sing to his full potential if she was to get any peace, but she was going to be damned if she let anyone else know it. She knew that her normal mode of speaking to Shinji wasn't going to help the situation, so she was going to try something that was completely foreign to her: Compassion. " I know something's wrong! We've lived with each other long enough for me to see it. You really need a great grade in this class if you want to pass the year, so tell me what's wrong and we'll see if we can find a solution, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Shinji replied, somewhat startled by her change in attitude. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, since she was both the heart of his strength as a singer, as well as the source of his pain. He looked up and saw something in her bright blue eyes that he rarely ever saw. He saw wanting and compassion, like she really needed an answer and really wanted to help. Shinji took a deep breath and did his best to come up with an answer before the fire returned to her eyes.

"When I was practicing for the auditions, Mr. Sakamoto heard me and gave me some advise. He told me that there were two things I lacked: confidence and focus." He began as he tried really, really hard not to blush and turn away. Instead, he continued to look into her eyes, the same ones that haunted him in his dreams.

"Well, duh!" Asuka barked. "I could have told you that! So, how did you overcome those deficiencies?" Shinji winced at her tone while Asuka kicked herself in the butt for it. She was trying to get him to open up, not shut him down.

"Uh, to bring my confidence up, he suggested that I should imagine a glass wall between me and the audience. That way, nothing they could do could hurt me. Being an EVA pilot, I went with what I know. I imagine myself in my EVA with my AT field on full power. Nothing could hurt me that way, or so I thought," Shinji explained, but muttered the last little part as he glanced back down to the ground, breaking the contact with her eyes.

"Okay, that explains the confidence, but how did you gain focus, and what does this have to do with how you sang today?" Asuka huffed, hoping that this wouldn't take much longer. The thing that seemed to upset her the most, however, was the fact he was no longer looking her in the eye.

"Well, he said I needed to focus on something while I sang. It could be anything, whether it was the message of the song, or the emotions involved. I actually took his third option. I focused on something completely different, or rather, someone." Shinji whispered, almost too softly for Asuka to hear. He prayed she didn't hear the last part.

"Someone?" she asked, her eyes widening somewhat as she watched the young man before her shrink back, looking like he was ready to flee.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled shyly, still unable to look her in the eyes.

"You actually were singing to somebody?" Asuka pressed, a smirk developing in her face, despite her best effort otherwise. Shinji gulped and nodded his head. Asuka was doing her best not to laugh. She was trying to help, not hurt. "How could that be? I've heard you sing in the shower, in the kitchen, hell I've even heard you sing in your room at night. So, how can you sing to someone that isn't there?"

"Well, I picture her in my mind if she isn't there right in front of me. It allows me focus on what the song is saying. I just haven't been able to do that today, though." Shinji braced himself for the incredible amounts of teasing and insults he was about to receive.

"Why is that?" Asuka asked, as part of her was doing it's best to not make fun of him, while another part was a little upset that there was someone out there that Shinji was pouring his heart out to. Obviously, something had happened between those two to really set Shinji back. Asuka felt an anger build up within her that confused her greatly.

"She…kinda said some stuff yesterday that upset me some, and then when you said something about people just wanting to be around me because of the play, about them abandoning me…it kinda bummed me out. I haven't been able to sing to her since." Shinji was really starting to look down as Asuka mentally cursed herself. "Besides, like you said, who would want to be around me anyway?"

_"Shit!" _Asuka thought as Shinji turned and began to walk back home. She hurried to catch up. "You're not going to try to blame me for this, are you?" Shinji merely shook his head.

"No, maybe I should thank you instead. It opened my eyes to how people really think about me." he replied sadly, refusing to look back at her.

_"Fuck! Way to go Asuka! You did a damn good job at destroying his confidence!" _she scolded herself as she looked at the down young man beside her. _"Besides, it's not all my fault, he did say she said some things that had upset him yesterday!"_ That thought brought up some more questions she needed answered.

"Well, what did she say that upset you?" Asuka began, "Just who is she anyway?"

"It's not important, Asuka," Shinji replied as they walked into their building.

"I'll decide what's important! So, if you're not going to tell me what she said, you could at least tell me who she is! Maybe I can put in a good word for you!" Asuka said as pleasantly as she could when they entered the elevator. Shinji shook his head.

"Come on! Tell me! Is it someone in our class? Do I know her?" Shinji's lack of a response served as her answer. "It is someone in our class! I wonder who?"

"I'm not telling you, Asuka! You'd just make fun of me!" Shinji said as the elevator reached their floor and opened. Asuka quickly followed behind a very angry Shinji as he rapidly walked to their apartment.

"Come on! I wanna know! Is it Mana? Or is it Kikyo? No, she's not you type!," Asuka said as she followed him inside, calling off names of girls in their class. Shinji refused to answer, other than to growl as he stormed into the kitchen to start preparations for dinner, Asuka hot on his heels.

"You know I'm gonna find out eventually! So let's stop all this before it gets too painful and just tell me!" Asuka pleaded. She hated the fact he was keeping something from her. "I know it's not Hikari, she's got a thing for that jock friend of yours. Oh my Gawd, it's not Rei, is it? Oh, that is rich! You and the Doll!" Asuka laughed until Shinji slammed the cutting board on the counter, making her jump.

"Damn it, Asuka!" Shinji barked, causing her eyes to widen in shock and anger. Before she could begin her tirade, he cut her off. "No, it's not Rei! I could never feel that way about Rei! Rei would never say anything to hurt me like this girl! I'm not going to tell you who it is because you would just make my life a living hell if I did! Now just leave me alone so I can fix dinner, please!" Asuka stood there for several seconds with her mouth open before she was able to say anything, utterly shocked at what the quiet young man had just said to her.

"I was just trying to help, Ikari! There was no reason for you to raise you voice at me, little boy!" she shouted at him, angry tears beginning to form in her eyes. This wasn't going anywhere close to what she expected. She had figured that if she berated him enough, he'd breakdown and tell her what she wanted to know and then she could fix things. She needed his music, whether she wanted to admit it or not. "See if I ever try to help you again!"

"I had more than enough of your help yesterday! Thanks!" he shot back sarcastically as he buried the knife he was holding into the cutting board and placed the fresh vegetables into a pan to simmer. The combination of his biting words and actions were more than enough for Asuka, as she spun on her heel and retreated to her room, slamming the door loud enough to wake up anyone unfortunate enough to be sleeping at the time.

"What, what the hell is going on?" Misato asked sleepily as she came out of her room. It had been her day off, so she had stayed up late last night, drinking into the wee hours. She had obviously been sleeping it off all day long.

"Nothing, Misato," Shinji growled as he mangled the crap out of the fish he was trying to fix for dinner. He threw it into the pan with disgust as he turned to fix Pen-Pen's dinner.

"You sure, Shinji?" his guardian asked, somewhat worried about her young charge. Shinji sighed as his shoulder slumped, before turning back to Misato.

"Yeah, I'm sure Misato. Just go back to bed and I'll call you when dinner's ready," he answered back as he shuffled a sleepy Major out of the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat on the edge of her bed, feeling rather frustrated. Her whole plan to get Shinji to open up and tell her what was wrong had blown up in her face like a cheap firecracker. After she had found out he was actually _singing_ to _someone_ in their class, she kept pushing and pushing to find out who it was. He had finally snapped, but not in the way she had hoped.

_"When the hell did he grow a set of balls?" _she wondered as she laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _"Why the hell did he blow up like that? Because he was afraid of a little teasing?"_ Snorting with disgust, she stood up from her bed and began to pace her room.

"Why the hell should it matter to me who he was singing to?" she grumbled softly, shaking her head and sending waves of fiery hair cascading across her shoulders. "Why the hell wouldn't he tell me?"

_"Because you would have made his life hell, just like he said," _a soft voice within her head called back.

"No, I wouldn't have!" Asuka spat back to herself, before a sniggle of doubt nibbled at her heart. "Well, maybe a little. I probably would have told Misato, and we would have had a serious teasing fest."

_"How do you think that would have made him feel?" _the voice came back, causing Asuka to growl somewhat.

"Why should I care? He's just a silly little boy!" she whispered back.

_"Has he ever teased you about Kaji?" _the voice asked, causing Asuka to come to a screeching halt. _"You know you will never have a chance with him, but you keep a hope alive inside." _

"Shut up," Asuka commanded, to no avail.

_"Maybe this girl doesn't know how he feels? Maybe he's afraid she'll reject him? You should know how that feels."_ the voice said sympathetically.

"That's not fair," Asuka complained as she sat back down on her bed and contemplated the inner voice. "Why should I care?"

_"Maybe, just maybe, you're just a little jealous,"_ the voice said, making Asuka jump.

"What?! No way in hell!" Asuka seethed as the inner voice continued on.

_"Oh really? How have you felt ever since he began to sing? Hasn't it made you feel good? Hasn't it helped to chase away the dreams? Hasn't it lifted your spirits, even if you don't want it to? Haven't you felt that he was singing to you, no matter how silly it seemed?" _the voice chided. Asuka hung her head in shame.

_"Now that you found out that's he's actually singing to someone else, doesn't that upset you just a bit? His singing makes you feel so good, but it's not aimed at you? That must hurt some."_ Asuka shook her head, eyes downcast.

"A little," she admitted. That was something she never wanted to admit. She was actually jealous that she wasn't the center of Shinji's universe.

_"And so you lashed out, trying to find something on him you could use to hurt him. Is that how a friend would act? He needs a friend right now, not some jealous girl who never paid him any attention until he became the lead of the play!"_ the voice added, using her own words against her.

"Ouch," she muttered, having never seen herself in that light. "Yeah, okay, I screwed up. I guess I should go apologize."

_"Good girl!"_

"It doesn't mean I have to like it!" she mumbled, hoping the voice would stay silent.

_"Pride is a hard thing to swallow, but your friend needs your help, or else the magic won't come back!" _the voice admonished. Asuka nodded her head and made to get up when she heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Asuka?" Shinji called out softly on the other side of the door as the redhead leapt up and opened the door. Sliding it open, she saw Shinji standing there, eyes downcast and shamefaced.

"Hi, Shinji," she said softly, almost choking on the words she needed to say, "look, I need to tell you…"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, causing Asuka to stop in mid-sentence. " I shouldn't have blown up at you earlier. You were just trying to help, I know that. It's…I've just had a rough couple of days."

"Uh…that's okay," she replied quietly, completely shocked. She knew she was the one at fault, but he was the one that was apologizing. It wasn't one of his automatic, reflex apologies, either. This was a straight, heartfelt one. "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been pushing you like that. I was just curious and wanted to help. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," Shinji stammered, totally shocked that the fiery redhead of his dreams was actually apologizing to him without the threat of punishment of any sort. "Uh, dinner's ready, if you're hungry?"

"Starving, actually!" Asuka said as she and Shinji walked back into the kitchen, the hearts of both young people feeling tons lighter. Later that night, as she made ready for bed, Asuka heard the song start up once more, and the magic was there. Her heart once more broke free of it's earthly bounds and floated throughout the heavenly spheres. She knew the music wasn't aimed at her, but she claimed it as her own, nonetheless. Her sleep was peaceful once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Places, everyone! Let's get this going as soon as possible!" Mr. Sakamoto called out as Shinji, Asuka, and Omi took their marks. Since the previous day's rehearsal had been a disaster, their teacher was in a hurry to get things going on the right track again.

"Right! Now, remember, Mr. Hanzo and Ms. Soryu, you two are _supposed_ to be playing a young couple who have just discovered their love for one another. That means, Mr. Hanzo, you are NOT supposed to grope Ms. Soryu, nor are you to act like an octopus! While I understand Ms. Soryu's reaction, let's not have a repeat of yesterday, please!"

"Hey, as long as doofus here doesn't touch me where he's not welcome, I won't kick him in the balls again!" Asuka growled, looking fierce despite the beautiful vintage grown she was wearing.

"I understand, Ms. Soryu, as long as Mr. Hanzo understands as well!" Mr. Sakamoto replied, shooting a warning glare at the longhaired young man who stood close to Asuka, but eyed her warily.

"I still think the little hothead over-reacted yesterday," Mr. Masataka commented, looking at Asuka with distaste. "I still think she should have been reported and expelled for her little temper-tantrum! It was just acting, it's not like Omi would have anything to do with someone like her!" There were murmurs of agreement from many of the female students in the audience, but everyone was silenced between the vicious glare of the redhead and the raised hand of Mr. Sakamoto.

"Mr. Ikari, are you feeling any better today?" Mr. Sakamoto asked, causing Shinji to come out of his reverie and focus on him.

"Uh, yes, sir. I'm sorry for yesterday." Shinji called out, sounding much better as he glanced over at Asuka, who gave him a small smile before turning away.

"Good, good! Now remember to focus on the emotions of the scene. The woman you love is in the arms of another man and you feel utterly betrayed." There was a smattering of laughter amongst the students that sent a blush over Shinji's and Asuka's faces. "Oh, come on, folks, you know what I mean! Anytime your ready, let the duet begin!"

Asuka turned to the audience and feigned a frightened and worried look as Omi stood about five feet behind her on his beginning mark. Shinji took his place behind a gargoyle, out of sight of the couple, but well within sight of the audience. With a wave of his hand, Sakamoto signaled Kensuke to start the soundtrack. Omi started to walk up behind Asuka as he opened his mouth to sing.

_No more talk of darkness! _

_Forget these wide-eyed fears!_

_I'm here! Nothing can harm you!_

_My words will warm and calm you!_

_Let me be your freedom!_

_Let daylight dry you tears!_

_I'm here! With you, beside you!_

_To guard you and to guide you!"_

After Omi came up and placed his hands on her waist, Asuka took a step forward, just out of his reach, much to Omi's chagrin. She looked out toward the back of the theater, like she was looking toward her future, as her hand played with the single red rose that was tied with a small black bow. She began to sing.

_Say you'll love me, every waking moment!_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime!_

_Say you'll need me with you, now and always!_

_Promise me that all you say is true!_

_That's all I ask of you!_

Asuka turned and stared at Omi, a look of anticipation on her face, looking for all the world like she was entranced with the possibility of spending her life with him. Asuka was a pretty good actress, since she couldn't stand to be anywhere close to her co-star. Omi took her hands as she dropped the rose she had been holding. He started to sing once more.

_Let me be your shelter!_

_Let me be your light!_

_You're safe! No one will find you!_

_Your fears are far behind you!"_

Asuka kept looking at Omi, explaining what she needed, but not really giving a damn what Omi thought. Shinji was listening in, and he felt his heart grow heavy.

_All I want is freedom!_

_A world with no more night!_

_And you, always beside me, _

_To hold me and to hide me!"_

Omi grinned his brightest smile, flashing his perfect white teeth, as he did his best to convince Asuka what a great guy he really was. He threw more power into his voice, which did nothing whatsoever for how well he sang. Mr. Sakamoto cringed.

_Then say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime!_

_Let me lead you from your solitude!_

_Say you need me with you,_

_Here, beside you!_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

Shinji peeked around the large prop he was hiding behind and saw Asuka and Omi come closer to each other, practically hugging each other as Omi sang back to Asuka. He had to swallow a large lump that had formed in his throat. He knew that this was just a play, but seeing the two of them together hurt nonetheless. Asuka seemed earnest when she sang back to Omi.

_Say you'll share with me,_

_one love, one life time!_

_Say the word, and I will follow you!"_

Together, the pair grew closer as they embraced each other, sending a dagger straight through Shinji's heart. The audience could read his body language and could see the sadness and anger build. Asuka and Omi looked deep into each other's eyes as they sang together.

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning! _

Asuka leaned back and smiled, sending waves of joy through Shinji's heart, until he realized her next words were not for him. He had a hard time reminding himself this was just a play, but he couldn't help it. The young redhead was his light in the darkness.

_Say you love me!_

Omi replied, leering at Asuka and doing his best to look down her dress. Shinji's anger continued to grow.

_You know I do!_

The young couple drew closer still, holding each other like the best of lovers as their foreheads touched each other as the sang to each other.

_Love me! That's all I ask of you!_

Omi picked Asuka up by the waist and spun her around in circles, looking for all the world like a young couple whose worlds revolved around each other. Omi bent forward for a kiss, but Asuka bent her head to keep his lips from making contact with her. Shinji was, unfortunately, unable to see that from his angle, and looked to him like the two shared a passionate kiss. He felt his heart being torn in two.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_Love me! That's all I ask of you!_

As the song concluded, Omi released his hold on Asuka as she backed off, continuing her lines.

_I must go! They'll wonder where I am!_

_Come with me, Raoul!_

Omi laced his voice with all the false sincerity he could as he sang his line back to her.

_Christine, I love you!_

Asuka did what she did best as she sang a command to Omi as the two turned from the audience and began to walk out the doors built into the set.

_Gather your fine horses, be with them at the door!_

Omi sang back as he wrapped his arm around her waist and did his best to grab her butt as they walked off. Asuka quickly snatched his hand and guided it back up to her waist.

_And, soon, you'll be beside me!_

Asuka's words echoed through the theater as she and Omi disappeared from view. Unbeknownst to the audience, or to Shinji, she promptly elbowed Omi in the ribs.

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me!_

The applause for Asuka's and Omi's performance was loud and rewarding, and continued until a sad figure appeared from behind the gargoyle. Nearly everyone had forgotten about Shinji as they concentrated on the duet. Now, the applause vanished as if turned off by a switch. The crowd could feel the overwhelming emotion that expressed itself through the young man's movements as he walked over and fell to his knees as he reached down to pick up the rose Asuka had dropped on stage. Shinji held it close to his chest as his head was bowed low, tears threatening to pour from his eyes as the image of the girl he cared for most in the world walked with someone else out the door and out of his life. It was a powerful image in Shinji's mind. There was a collective gasp from the audience as Shinji opened his mouth to sing.

_I gave you my music,_

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a spear pushed through her heart. The power of Shinji's voice hit her like a berserk EVA, as the pent up emotions of the past few days were finally unbound for all the world to feel. She gasped as her eyes grew big, and she did everything she could to keep from turning around and rush to the side of the sad young man on stage.

_Made your song take wing!_

_And now! How you've repaid me!_

_Denied me and betrayed me!_

Asuka shook her head to try to keep the feelings from burrowing further and further into her soul, but it was of no use. The pain and anger she heard in Shinji's voice was almost more than she could stand. She wanted to go and tell him that she had never betrayed him, that it was only an act. She didn't like Omi, nor would she ever. Her emotions were in turmoil as she tried to convince herself it wasn't real, it was only a song, a stupid play.

_He was bound to love you,_

_When he heard you sing!_

_Christine_

_Christine_

Shinji said those last two lines as softly as he could, pouring all his sadness into them as he pictured Asuka walking off with Omi. Tears fell from his eyes as he clutched the rose as close to his heart as he could. The same tears were in Asuka's eyes as she turned and faced the stage, doing her best to stare through the scenery and gaze upon Shinji. All that hurt and pain had shut down the logical part of her mind, so when Omi elbowed her to get her attention, she looked at him like a lost little child before she remembered they had to sing once more.

_Say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime!_

_Say the word, and I will follow you! _

_Share each day with me!_

_Each night! Each Morning!_

As the duet floated from behind the scenery, Shinji felt the heat rush to his face, his anger building to levels he had only felt before in the seat of his EVA, as he protected the city of Tokyo-3 from the threat of the Angels. His breathing grew hard and ragged as a growl slowly built up in his throat, raising the hackles of everyone who heard it. Crushing the rose in his hand, his AT field burning once more at full power, Shinji stood and ran up the steps that were on the back of the gargoyle until he stood at the top. With one foot on the gargoyle's head, he faced outward, his eyes feverish as he glared at the heavens. His fists were clinched and he held his arms open as if to challenge all the gods that dared stand in his way. He drew in a deep breath and released all the anger he had stored at the unsuspecting universe.

_**YOU WILL CURSE,**_

_**THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO!**_

_**ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**_

Silence reigned in the theater as Shinji finished the last note. Nobody dared to challenge the young god that stood before them, as he scanned the crowd with a dark look that could melt the armour from an EVA. No one moved. No one breathed. No one even blinked as the power of the song and the stare rebounded over the audience over and over again. The half mask that Shinji wore only made it worse, causing a few of the students to almost lose control of their bladders. However, when the mask of anger fell and the normal expression of Shinji returned, there was thunderous applause, as well as many a sigh of relief. Shinji stood there and bowed, enjoying the limelight.

Asuka shook with fear behind the scenery when Shinji had sang the last part of his solo. The anger she heard was the same anger she had seen time and time again when they faced off with the Angels. She knew that the anger was turned against her. She had betrayed him, she had hurt him more than words could actually express. It made her feel lower than dirt, and she wanted so desperately to go out there and show him exactly how much she cared for him. That thought struck a chord, a very unnerving chord indeed.

_"NO! Damn it! No! It's just a stupid song! It's just stupid Shinji! It's only a play!" _she repeated to herself over and over again in her mind. She shook her head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts that kept flitting throughout her mind. She walked back out through the door she and Omi had departed through and stopped in her tracks yet again.

She saw Shinji standing upon the gargoyle as their fellow students stood on their feet and gave Shinji the reward he so richly deserved. Asuka noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the house, to paraphrase a well known Pre-Impact rock singer. Asuka actually smiled at how happy Shinji seemed to be, all thoughts of his anger and pain leaving like the morning mists before the bright day.

Shinji turned and began to walk back down the stairs, and when he saw the smile on Asuka's face, his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. Asuka noticed he was looking at her and turned her head away as a blush lit up her face. Shinji took a another step downward just as the gargoyle creaked, then swayed, then fell to pieces, sending Shinji to the floor with a sickening thud.

"SHINJI!" Asuka screamed as she rushed over to his still form, which was partially buried under bits and pieces of lumber and plaster. Shinji gave no reply as the young redhead fell to her knees beside him.

End of the Fourth Measure.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Music of the Night

The Fifth Measure

"Mr. Hanzo," Mr. Sakamoto began as he stared at the tall young man that stood before him, "Do you have any idea as to why I have called you in here?" The young thespian smirked before answering.

"I assume it has to do with Ikari's accident. Obviously, he cannot continue, so you plan on rectifying your previous mistake and assigning me the role of the _Phantom_." Omi replied with a rather self satisfied air. Sakamoto saw red as Masataka shook his head. He had warned Omi about his arrogance.

"You are correct in part, Mr. Hanzo," the Choir director snarled as he toyed with a sheet of paper in his hand. Masataka looked on nervously. He feared the worse for his favorite. "This indeed has to do with Mr. Ikari's 'accident'. Do you have any idea what this is?" He waved the paper before the long-haired young man. Omi shrugged as he reached out an snatched it from his teacher's hand. He blanched.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Omi lied as he handed it back to Sakamoto, who scowled.

"This, young man, is the construction plan for the gargoyle set piece that Mr. Ikari was standing on, the very same one that collapsed from under him several days back. You do remember that incident, correct?" Sakamoto asked, his voice like the edge of a sharpened katana. Omi gulped as he nodded his head.

"Mr. Sakamoto, is this really necessary? You are scaring the poor thing!" Masataka interrupted, until a look from his supervisor shut him down. He sat back up in his seat and placed his hands together in front of him.

"Mr. Hanzo, you are aware that I assigned you students the task of building the set pieces, correct?" the angry teacher asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir," Omi replied, the beginnings of a tremble was evident as his ponytail began to sway somewhat.

"You are aware that these plans have been professionally drawn up with the utmost of safety in mind, correct? That they are simple enough for you students to follow, correct?" the teacher continued on, waiting for his answer.

"Um, yeah," the young man answered, casting his eyes quickly over to his mentor. Masataka offered no assistance, whatsoever. Sakamoto noticed this and reminded himself to speak to his subordinate later on that day.

"You, also, realize that the names of the students assigned to the task were recorded on the plans, and after the set pieces were built, you all signed off on the pieces that you created?" Sakamoto continued on as Omi nodded his head vigorously. "Do you have any idea who's name is listed on this sheet, right at the very top as team leader?"

"Um, mine?" Omi said, knowing full well that his name was blazoned across the top of the sheet. Being one of the oldest in the class, he made sure that he was proclaimed team leader for their project. He prayed that his little plan had not been discovered.

"Indeed! Your name is listed as team leader, Mr. Hanzo!" Sakamoto barked in mock congratulations, like Omi had just won a prize. "Now, would like to know what our little investigation into the incident has turned up? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway! It seems that key structural supports for the platform had not been constructed, even though it clearly stated how important they were on the plans. The same plans that you yourself signed off on! The same plans that were specifically created to make it easy for students to use! A fifth grader can follow these directions! So tell me, Mr. Hanzo, why would you build this without the supports?" Sakamoto was truly mad at this point. All evidence pointed to deliberate neglect. Hanzo began to sweat as Sakamoto and Masataka both glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well, you see," he started as a plan began to form in his mind, "I actually didn't build it, nor did I have any hand in the construction!" Omi smiled as he wove the fabric of his lie. "I was too busy working on my part so as to give a stellar performance! I couldn't waste time on actual hands-on work, that's the job for stagehands! So I delegated the assignment like a true manager should and worked on more important matters!" Omi was quite pleased with himself, until he saw the dark look of Sakamoto's face, as Masataka buried his face in his hands.

"So, you admit you had your classmates do your class assignment while you went off and did whatever you wished? Then you put your name on the finished product? Do you know what we call that in school, Mr. Hanzo?" Sakamoto asked through gritted teeth. "We call that cheating, and that is not tolerated in this class!" Omi puffed up.

"What? I've never had to cheat before in any class! It's not like this is a real class anyway! What's the big deal?" Omi shot off, before he could control his mouth. Sakamoto went purple with rage.

"What's the big deal?! Shinji Ikari could have died due to your actions, Mr. Hanzo! Do you realize that? Do you realize EXACTLY who Shinji Ikari is, and what he does for a living? He pilots one of those robots that keeps those blasted monsters from killing idiots like you!" Sakamoto screamed as he stood behind his desk and slammed his hands on the table, startling the student before him and causing him to take several steps back. "And what do you mean that this isn't a real class?! I warned each and every one you when this started that this was a class and you would learn things in this class, and you would have assignments in this class just like any other! This class is an actual graded class! You are to be graded on each and EVERY thing you do here! Including prop building!" Omi's eyes bulged wide at the thought his teacher was actually serious at the grades he was to give.

"But…but…" Omi stammered as his teacher continued on.

"As of this moment, Mr. Hanzo, you have achieved a failing grade in this portion of the class. There will be no debate on this, my say is final. That was about one quarter of your final grade in this class, Mr. Hanzo, I suggest that you follow directions from now on if you wish to pass this class!" Omi and Masataka both sputtered and stammered at his pronouncement. Omi sent a pleading glance at Masataka, who shrugged his shoulders in helplessness before opening his mouth.

"Mr. Sakamoto, isn't that a bit harsh? After all, Mr. Ikari didn't suffer any serious injury, so why the harsh judgment? I'm sure Mr. Hanzo has learned his lesson, and he will never do it again! Isn't that true, Mr. Hanzo?" Omi vigorously nodded his head. Mr. Sakamoto wasn't impressed.

"My decision in final. Mr. Hanzo himself admitted to his cheating, and failure is the obvious punishment for it! However, Mr. Hanzo," the older man continued as he looked his student squarely in the eye, causing a cold shudder pass through the younger man, "I am not so sure I am completely convinced by your answers. I plan on looking into the incident further, and if I discover that you deliberately caused this accident, I shall not just fail you in this class, I shall have you expelled from this school! Is this understood?"

"Y-y-yes sir!" the now frightened young man stuttered. He had a perfect record as a student, and was planning on parlaying that into a ticket to the college of his choice. This partial failure in one class was going to hurt, but an utter expulsion would shatter his dreams entirely. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to stall this investigation or cover his tracks, but when he was waved away by his teacher, he turned tail and ran as fast as he could. Masataka began to turn to argue with his superior, but he was promptly shut down when Sakamoto stood and walked from the room.

--

Asuka was disgusted with herself. Well, actually, she was disgusted with her reaction and subsequent actions in the moments after Shinji's accident. The redhead violently shook her head and tried desperately to concentrate on the task she was performing, but it was of no use. The images kept flashing back to her. It made her nauseous.

When she saw Shinji disappear into the pile of rubble, she was beside herself. The effects of Shinji's song was still at full force, causing her feet to run to his side without any thought. Asuka didn't find out until later from Hikari that she had actually screamed his name. She knelt down and threw rubble left and right, trying to dig out her fellow pilot. A second set of hands appeared mere seconds latter, which turned out to belong to Rei. Within a minute or so, the two teenaged ladies had cleared the rubble from Shinji. Asuka's heart was in her throat as she saw blood. Thankfully, it was only covering one arm and some of the trash that had covered it. Asuka and Rei both quickly checked for any other wounds before turning their attention to trying to wake him up. He had obviously lost consciousness when everything collapsed, and this had Asuka worried.

"Come on, Shinji, wake your butt up," she muttered softly as she gently patted his face. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but her face was wet. That was what really shamed her later on. She was crying.

"Soryu, you are going to have to strike him harder if you wish for a response," Rei added, just a hint of emotion in her voice. She reached over and struck Shinji just a little harder, causing a moan to escape Shinji's lips. However, he still hadn't regain consciousness, so an ambulance was called, and Shinji was carted off to NERV's hospital. Rei and Asuka stood there side-by-side, motionless as the rest of the class milled about, trying to figure out what had happened. As soon as the final bell rang, the two pilots ran from the building as fast as they could.

Things were better than they had feared, for as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Misato took them aside and told them that Shinji was okay, and all he had from the fall was a slight concussion and some nasty cuts on his arm. Both Asuka and Rei visibly relaxed as they made their way to his room to see for themselves. The girls were silent as they walked down the corridor and peered into his room. Shinji was sitting up in his bed as a nurse wrapped a new bandage around his arm.

"Ow!" Shinji cried out, jarring the red-head from her thoughts of the past as she focused on the tasks at hand. "Asuka!"

"What?!" the pilot of Unit Two barked back as she stared into the steel blue eyes of the young man before her. She saw him grimacing somewhat as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He looked down at his arm, apparently in some pain.

"Uh, the bandages…" he gasped, causing her to glance down. She blanched as she saw his hand turning white as new blood began to seep from his wounds. Asuka quickly loosened her grip on the bandages as she began to remove them once more to check for any new damage and to replace them.

"Geeze, sorry," she muttered to herself before turning on Shinji, "This wouldn't happen, you know, if you would just do this yourself!" She cursed herself for getting carried away with her own self-loathing while helping him out. She had inadvertently taken her rage out on his arm, strangling it with the gauze.

"What? I'd do it myself if I could!" Shinji shot back in one of his rare moments of standing up to the young German. "Besides, you offered to help!" Asuka rolled her eyes as she went about the task of re-bandaging his arm, this time somewhat more carefully.

"That's it, throw it back on me!" she snarled as she finished the job and then slapped him on the side of the head, causing him to yelp. "God, what a wimp!" Asuka threw all the materials back into the medical kit and slammed the lid closed before standing up and storming off to her room. She felt really bad about hurting him, but she refused to show it.

"Thanks, Asuka," Shinji called back gratefully as he watched the object of his affection walk away from him once more. She stopped in her tracks.

"You're welcome, Shinji," she called back softly as she stepped into her room and closed the door before throwing herself onto her bed. She continued to lay there for quite a while, doing her best to sort through her troubled thoughts when she heard familiar sounds coming from the kitchen. That seemed to comfort her somewhat until remembered instructions struck her like a sledgehammer. She leapt to her feet and ran out of her room. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Huh?" Shinji replied as he turned from the counter, "I'm making dinner. Why?" He watched his room mate turn redder than her hair.

"What did Dr. Akagi tell you? She said you were supposed to rest, and if I didn't make sure of it then she would put something in the LCL to bleach my hair just like she does hers! Now, would you want that?" Asuka barked, her eyes shooting daggers in Shinji's direction. Shinji knew how proud Asuka was of her looks, especially her hair. He cringed at the thought of what his friend would do to him if that happened.

"You mean Dr. Akagi bleaches her hair?" he asked innocently, but the joke fell flat as Asuka advanced on him with her fist ready for action. "Asuka, if I don't make dinner, then who will?"

"I don't give a rat's ass who makes dinner, you're not going to play the martyr on me!" the redhead seethed as she stormed over to the phone and began to dial. "We'll just have to order out, that's why it was invented!" With that, she began to speak into the phone rapidly as she pointed to Shinji, then out the door into the living room, leaving no room for doubt about what she wanted. Shinji sighed as he turned and left the kitchen, shaking his head. Asuka rolled her eyes as she watched him leave.

Shinji sat back down on the sofa and looked over the school materials that were sitting before him. He had missed a few days of school due to his accident, and the sheer boredom of having to lay either in his hospital bed or sitting alone at home had been driving him somewhat bonky. He leapt at the chance to do his make-up work, and had quickly polished it off right after Hikari and Asuka had brought it to him that afternoon. Now, once more, he nothing to do, and it was driving him crazy. He finished putting everything back into his school satchel as Asuka walked back into the room and plopped down in the floor on her belly. She snatched up the remote for the television and began to surf the channels at record speed to try to keep her mind off the events of the past several days. All this did was make Shinji rather dizzy, but he wasn't sure if it was from the speed of the pictures on the TV or the fact he had a great view of his redheaded room mate's rear-end and shapely legs. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head as he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Asuka…" he began, which brought the channel changing to a screeching halt. He saw Asuka's shoulders slump a bit and heard a sigh escape her lips as she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, what is it, idiot?" she tried to snarl, but it just couldn't come out that way when she saw his face and then the bandages on his arm.

"I was kinda wondering…uh…what scene are we supposed to rehearse tomorrow in class? It's been a few days since I've had a chance to practice for the musical, and I feel kind of behind. I need to brush up for class," he said as he noticed a flicker of _something_ in the young German's eyes. He thought it was irritation, and immediately felt sorry for asking her.

Asuka, on the other hand, felt something leap for joy deep down in her soul. She had not heard him sing since the accident, and she craved for more. Her self-loathing and disgust vanished as the thought of hearing him sing once more lifted her spirits more than she had ever thought possible. She quickly suppressed any reaction and threw her usual mask of disinterest over her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think it's the _Don Juan _scene later on in the play…" she began, but quickly got quiet as the very scene began to play in her mind. She felt very warm and flushed and quickly turned her head so Shinji could not see her face. _"God damn it! I have got to stop this! It's just freaking Shinji!"_

"Oh, you mean where we sing that duet? _The Point of No Return?_" he asked, as he quickly dug through his satchel and pulled the music from it and began to turn to the proper pages. He began to hum as he found the correct spot and began to dig for his MP3 player. Asuka felt the hair on the back of her neck begin to stand on end as continued to hum.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied as carelessly over her shoulder as she could, trying to keep her voice steady. She felt a fire begin to build deep down within as the thought of hearing him sing kept slamming into the barrier around her heart. She quickly began to change the channels on the TV so fast she was afraid she was going to break the remote.

"Okay, cool! Thanks!" Shinji tossed back as he began to study the notes written on the sheets before him, as he searched his player for the proper track. He glanced up and saw Asuka trembling a bit. _"I must be bugging her right now, I guess I need to go to my room,"_ he thought to himself as he quietly packed his things and stood up to leave.

_"Oh god, no! Please don't let him sing in here! Not right now! I don't think I could handle it! I don't want him to see me being that weak! Not in front of that idiot!"_ Asuka mentally screamed as she tried to prepare for the assault on her heart, knowing that when the first note was sounded her defenses would shatter, just like they always do. She did not want a repeat of her actions in the school on that horrible day. She knew she would never be able to live it down. She gritted her teeth and braced herself until the soft closing of a door drew her from her preparations. Glancing around, she noticed that the young man had left the room.

"Thank you, Shinji," she whispered as she turned toward the TV once more, doing her best to find something to watch. That proved worthless as the first notes began to waft from Shinji's room and playfully dance around her heart. Asuka sighed and laid her head on her arms as she melted slowly into the floor. She felt her heart and soul begin to rise as the music grabbed them and lifted them higher than the clouds. Without conscious thought, she began to hum and then sing with the music as her part of the duet came up, her voice joining and complementing the golden tones that were the center of her world.

Just as Asuka saw the bright light once more, just as the power and energy began to build to it's ultimate crescendo, it all came crashing down with a harsh knocking at the door. Her eyes snapped open instantly as she leapt to her feet. Growling, she stomped toward the door, ready to behead whomever had the audacity to disturb her bliss.

"What the hell do you want?!" she screamed as she opened the door, her fist cocked and primed for battle. A startled delivery boy stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. He trembled fiercely as the rage that came from the redhead washed over him like a tsunami.

"Uh…uh…uh…I have a delivery for Soryu?" he stammered as the held the large container toward her, fearing for his life. The anger quickly left Asuka's eyes as she finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh…yeah, sorry!" she answered as her attitude did an immediate one-eighty, thinking only of the food and how hungry she was. Asuka paid the young man, who quickly turned tail and ran, glad to get away with his life and muttering something about bi-polar teenage girls. Asuka placed the food on the table and tiptoed over to Shinji's door.

"Oh Shinji," she called out in her sing-song way, "Dinner's here!" she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her and continue his singing. Much to her dismay, the door immediately slid open to reveal the young man beyond.

"Great! Thanks, Asuka!" Shinji smiled as he watched her turn and walk back to the kitchen, his eyes riveted to her frame. He couldn't swear to it, but he thought he saw a little extra wiggle in her walk. Once more, Shinji quickly shook his head and chastised himself for thinking of her in that way. He followed her to the kitchen for dinner.

--

Shinji carefully slid the tight fitting jacket on, hoping that the sleeves were loose enough so as not to bind his injured arm. After the little incident the day before, his arm was a little more sore than usual. He couldn't blame Asuka, though. Things just happen, sometimes. He pulled the lace cuffs of his shirt through end of the sleeves as he felt a small weight placed on his shoulders.

"Are you well enough to perform today, Ikari?" Rei asked as she carefully attached the cloak to his jacket. Her eyes betrayed just a slight hint of concern as she busied herself with brushing lint from his garments. Rei was taking her assignments for the class very seriously, unlike most of her classes.

She grew bored with most of her schooling, mainly due to the fact most of the information had already been downloaded directly into her mind at NERV HQ. This class was different, for _she_ had chosen to take this class, it wasn't chosen for her by the Commander. That one little bit of rebellion surprised just about everyone she knew, but most supported her in her endeavor. Shinji encouraged her the most, and she found his singing most…enjoyable. She was truly worried when that set piece had collapsed under Shinji, and was most surprised when she heard Asuka scream his name and rush to his side. Rei automatically joined the German in digging Shinji from the rubble, and wondered at the redheaded pilots attitude. Something that moment clicked inside of Rei, and she began to keep a wary eye on the pilot of Unit 2.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Rei. Thanks for asking!" Shinji replied as he glanced down at his costume. It was black with just a hint of red, a red so dark it looked like dried blood. The white lace sleeve cuff stood out quite well from the jacket, as did the white ruffles that circled the collar and extended down the front of his shirt, which was slightly opened. The jet black cloak set the outfit off perfectly. The jacket itself was of a bolero cut, and the pants slightly flair at the cuffs, and was high-waisted. It looked like something that would come straight out of a Zorro movie.

"Good. I am concerned about the end of the scene, however. You and Soryu must drop from the trapdoor and into the cushions down below. Are you not concerned that this will re-open your wounds?" Rei queried, looking a little apprehensive. She looked down at the mask that she held in her hands. It was black to match the costume, with a little extra latex added down one side to cover the scar makeup on Shinji's face.

"I thought about that," Shinji said, a little retrospectively. "I talked to Mr. Sakamoto today, and he said that we could hold off on that part until closer to the performance date." Rei looked visibly relieved as she nodded and placed the mask on his face and secured the latex edges with a little spirit gum. A few more minutes passed as she covered the edges with make-up, then she stood back and nodded, then turned Shinji toward the mirror. Shinji's jaw hit the floor as he looked upon the face of Don Juan.

"Wow, Rei! You did a fantastic job! The costume looks great!" he gushed, a huge smile on his face. His excitement and praise caused the pale girl to blush, but just barely.

"Thank you, Ikari. Now, you must take your mark," she responded as she ushered him from the green room and followed him toward the stage, where she took her place off to stage right.

"Okay, folks, " Mr. Sakamoto called out, drawing everyone's attention. " First off, I'd like to welcome Mr. Ikari back! I'm glad his injuries were relatively minor, and that he was able to resume his role!" With that, Mr. Sakamoto and most of the rest of the class applauded Shinji, causing the young man to blush under his thick make-up. "Now, as you know, this is the scene where Raoul and the theater managers have set a trap to capture Erik, using Christine as bait." He shot a withering glance over at Omi, causing the young actor to cringe somewhat.

"We shall start where Erik enters the scene, disguised as Passarino, after having strangled Piangi," the teacher instructed as he took a seat and sipped the glass of water before him, grimacing. "Mr. Aida, you may start." With a nod, Kensuke began to work a control panel before him, changing the stage lights to a deep red, and starting the fans that blew the red and orange ribbons placed around the trap door in the stage. This simulated the pit of flames over which stood the bridge where Erik and Christine would meet. Two spotlights, both a little brighter than the stage lights, shone on Shinji and one other person at stage left and Asuka , who was kneeling and holding a basket of roses on the stage near the center.

"I'm telling you dude, I should be Rutabaga, not Passastone," Touji grumbled to Shinji, as both men stood side-by-side, dressed identical costumes. Shinji rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Raoul and Passarino," Shinji muttered _sotto voci_, just loud enough for Touji to hear.

"Whatever, man! It still sucks!" Touji growled as Shinji shushed him. The music was beginning to spool out of the sound system. His set his A-T field on high and brought up the image of Asuka in his mind. Soon, he would not need the image, as the energy of the music began to fill his soul.

_"Passarino- Go away!"_

_"For the trap has been set, and awaits for it's prey!" _

Touji nodded his head and walked off behind the curtain, as Shinji pulled the hood of his cloak up and covered his face in shadows, before stepping out onto the stage and setting his eyes upon Asuka, His heartbeat quickened as he saw her in her costume for the first time. The black peasants dress with red ruffles on the hem and the shoulders hugged her curves very nicely. The shoulder straps were small and showed off a good portion of her skin. Her hair had been styled into long, lazy curls and had been allowed to hang unfettered, framing her face in a soft crimson curtain. It took Shinji's breath away, but failed to keep him from singing.

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge!"_

_"In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent,"_

_"Silent…" _

Asuka acted startled as Shinji appeared from the shadows and silently began to stroll toward her, stopping after just a few feet. Asuka turned her head and looked down at the stage demurely, as if she was ashamed of her feelings. It didn't take much acting on her part, because she was ashamed of the feelings that were beginning to course through her as his voice shook her to the core. Shinji threw back the hood and cast the cloak from one shoulder as he continued his solo.

_"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge!"_

_"In your mind, you've already succumbed to me!"_

_"Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me!"_

_"Now you are here with me! No second thoughts!"_

_"You've decided! Decided…"_

Shinji's words burrowed into Asuka's mind as she felt the power build once more. His sweet, seductive words wormed their way in as her breathing increased and her heart rate picked. It was like Shinji knew her deepest thoughts, as if she lay exposed to him with no secrets that could be kept. She felt flush as she felt her barriers come crashing down like a house of cards in a hurricane. Asuka's eyes rolled back as her head fell backward, exposing more flesh to him, inviting him in. She felt so ashamed. Her eyelids fluttered as his song continued.

_"Past the point of no return, no backward glances!"_

_"The games we've played till now are at an end!"_

_"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-no use resisting!"_

_"Abandon thought and let the dream descend!"_

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_

_"What rich desire unlocks its door?"_

_"What sweet seduction lies before us?" _

Asuka waged an internal battle to end all internal battles. She warred with herself as her heart longed to reach out to Shinji and wrap herself around him, while her mind kept reminding herself it was just a song, just a play. _"It's just stupid Shinji, Damn it! I have to calm down! It's just a song!"_ she reminded herself over and over. Her heart, so long isolated and scared, now did the unthinkable. It created a shield, a wall, a fortress not to protect herself from Shinji, but to protect itself from her mind. It was a very effective shield, for each and every logical argument, every single insult hurled toward Shinji, every reason for not loving and trusting the young singer hit the barriers and slid to the ground, crushed beyond recognition. Asuka gasped as she opened her eyes and turned to look at Shinji, who continued to stand and project enough energy to light up Tokyo-3 for a year.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold,"_

_"What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?"_

_"Beyond the point of no return…"_

Asuka wanted to tell Shinji all her secrets, all her fears, her hopes, her desires. She so wanted to tell him of her desires, just as he had been asking. His eyes were compelling, his voice mesmerizing, his arms inviting. She wanted to give in, but something deep down refused to allow her to do so. She railed, she screamed, she pleaded, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, never taking her eyes from his, Asuka slowly stood and allowed the basket to fall to the floor as she took up her song.

_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,"_

_"To that moment where speech disappears, into silence!"_

_"Silence…" _

Shinji's breath caught in his throat as he watched Asuka as she stood from the floor and sang back to him. The two of them were caught up in their own little world, one where everyone and everything disappeared. His steel blue eyes locked on to her bright blue ones, looking hard and finding acceptance, longing and confusion. He took a small step forward as she look a small one back, still not sure if she should act on her desires. Asuka shrugged ever so slightly, causing one of the straps to her dress to fall down past the curve of her shoulder and resting on her arm, exposing her flesh even more.

_"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!"_

_"In my mind I've already imagined, our bodies entwining."_

_"Defenseless and silent! And now I am here with you,"_

_"No second thoughts, I've decided,"_

_"Decided…" _

Asuka and Shinji both stepped back slightly and began to ascend the twin spiral stairs that lead up to the bridge that stood above the stage. The entire time the two of them could not keep their eyes from each other as they slowly grew higher and higher above the stage. Shinji's heart pounded as he continued to listen to Asuka's song.

_"Past the point of no return, no going back now!"_

_"Our passion play has now, at least, begun!"_

_"Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question:"_

_"How long should we two wait, before we're one?"_

Asuka and Shinji now stood at the top of their respective stairs, watching each other with passionate eyes, each one daring and hoping for an answer to that question. Shinji could hear his heart beating as he slowly took a step forward, his back ramrod straight. Asuka did the same as she continued her part.

_"When will the blood begin to race?"_

_"The sleeping bud burst into bloom?"_

_"When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Asuka fell deep into the song and Shinji's eyes as the two of them began to cross the bridge to take one another into their arms. All her longing and desire was channeled into the last line, causing hearts throughout the theater to pound. His song and voice had so entranced her that all arguments, as protests, all fears were silent as her body moved toward Shinji automatically. Shinji's A-T field weakened before him as the lovely young German who had captured his heart so long ago began to sing in time with him as she slowly approached him. This girl who could do so much damage to his heart without even thinking was the absolute center of his universe, his chest feeling so much pressure that he thought he would burst. He took that pressure and that love and channeled it into his song, sending wave upon wave of sheer and unrivaled power across the stage and washing over the audience and crew, yanking at the heartstrings of even the coldest in the room. Their voices and song blended perfectly.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold!"_

_"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!"_

_"We've passed the point of no return…" _

Rei looked up at the young couple that stood on the bridge, so far above their heads. She was…content… to see how happy Shinji appeared to be, and was somewhat surprised to see a look of such longing and admiration on Asuka's face. The two of them looked perfect for each other. Rei did feel a twinge of sadness, though. She knew that Asuka would deny whatever it was that she was feeling later on, in all probability breaking both her and Shinji's hearts. Despite what she felt for the two, her closeness to Shinji or the slight animosity between herself and Soryu, she did not wished to see either of them hurt. She continued to feel concerned as she watched the two of them hold one another as Shinji began to sing to the beautiful redhead who continued to enthrall him.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!"_

_"Lead me, save me from my solitude!"_

The sadness Shinji put into the words crushed Asuka's heart. She didn't want him to feel such sadness and pain, she so wanted to reach out and tell him that he truly wasn't alone! The young German wanted to tell him that she would share her entire lifetime with him, and never allow him to hurt again. She knew it was just a song, but her heart wouldn't listen. She knew Shinji's story, and she could fell the hurt in his voice as he continued to sing to her. Asuka knew of his mother's death, of his father's abandonment, his life with an unloving teacher, his being used by his bastard father and the organization they both worked for, of the pain he felt every time he piloted the EVA, and how she had treated him since they had met.

Asuka gasped as Shinji took a ring from his finger and slowly placed it on hers. Something began to crack within Asuka, one final resolute defense that was starting to crumble as the pain in his voice shattered her. He looked at her with such longing, his heart wide open for all to see. She felt a tear begin to slide down her cheek as Shinji continued to sing. She knew what was coming up, but she really didn't want to do it. The next action she was to perform would feel like the ultimate betrayal of him.

_"Say you want me with you, here beside you!"_

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too!"_

_"Christine, that's all I ask of….." _

Shinji couldn't finish the line as Asuka slowly reached up, with regret clearly evident in her eyes, and ripped the mask from Shinji's face. He stiffened as his face was exposed for all the world to see. Gasps were heard on the stage and throughout the theater as the extent of Shinji's make-up was known. One eye was taped open with faux scar tissue surrounding it. The scarring continued downward and convoluted the skin almost all the way down to the jaw line. It was painted to look as horrific as possible: dark burned looking patches mixed in with sickly yellow and deathly white. The lips were slightly swollen looking on that side as the prosthetics made it's way down and surrounded that side of the mouth. The swelling was merely an illusion, as the latex was designed to keep from impeding the actor's singing.

What wasn't an illusion, however, were the looks on Asuka's and Shinji's faces. Betrayal was clearly plastered on Shinji's face, despite the prosthetics. The pain and hurt in his heart shone through his eyes. Asuka stood there, trembling in his arms as tears poured down her face. Regret and sorrow dulled her eyes as she continued to look deep into his eyes. The power of his pain hurt her so much. The emotion the two young people exuded was so palpable that many on stage and in the seats felt like their hearts were being torn from their chests. Asuka and Shinji felt the same way.

"Asuka, why?" Shinji whispered, completely forgetting his character as the sadness crushed his heart and soul. Any and all logical thought had long since vanished.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Shinji," she quietly replied as she tore her eyes from his and looked down at her feet. "I didn't want to…..". Shinji noticed moisture on her face and reached up and placed his fingertips under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eye.

"Shhh, it's okay," Shinji whispered back as the two young pilots looked deep within the other's eyes. Steel met sky as they began to move closer toward each other, only to be interrupted by a rather loud coughing fit from the audience.

That was it, as the spell was broken. Shinji and Asuka both remembered that they were in a play and quickly released each other and took several steps back, their cheeks blazing red. As one, they turned to the audience to see who had shattered the moment.

"Good job..cough cough… you two! That was most…cough…excellent, indeed!" Mr. Sakamoto complemented as he reached over and took another drink of water to stop his coughing. He sat back in his chair, looking very pale. "As much as I'd…cough cough cough…like to continue on today, it is getting…cough…late, and you all need to get out of make-up and… cough… costume before you head on home. We will pick up tomorrow where we have left off. I want all of you to…cough… practice your parts tonight, especially Mr. Ikari, Ms. Soryu, Mr. Hanzo, Ms. Hikari, and Ms. Ayanami. cough Class dismissed."

"Thank god," Asuka muttered as she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving Shinji standing where they had almost kissed. Shinji watched his fellow pilot cross the stage and dive behind the curtains, obviously heading for the dressing room. A small smile graced his face at the memory of how close he and Asuka had been to each other up on the platform. He was shocked, however, at just how close the two of them had come to sharing their second kiss, this one before the whole of the class.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Shinji crossed the bridge and walked down the stairs so that he could get out of his costume and back into his normal clothing. As he crossed the stage, he failed to notice that Asuka had not retuned the ring to him. It was still firmly wrapped around the finger of her left hand.

End of the Fifth Measure.

**A/N: **_Well folks, I've finally shook the cobwebs out and have gotten started on my writing again. I apologize for it taking so long to update this story, and for those who like 'Father' I am working very hard on updating it as soon as possible. Between my oldest son's medical problems ( of which he has recovered, Thank Goodness!) and a mild bout of depression ( I really hate feeling like that! Grrrr!), my writing really suffered. Things have gotten better, so hopefully it will be a looooooong time before I take any sort of hiatus before finishing these stories! Review and let me know what you think! Later!- Lord Talon _


	6. Chapter 6

-1The Music of the Night

The Sixth Measure

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misato exclaimed as she watched the three pilots sitting in test plugs over the monitors in the control room.

"It's no joke, Major," Dr. Akagi replied as she continued to watch the reading coming from the young pilots. "It does seem to be effective, though."

"The readings from all three pilots show them all to be hovering around ninety-five percent," Maya called out as she continued to monitor the young people and their EVAs. "Other than some fluctuations from The Second Child, everything shows them to be stable and in control."

"This is ridiculous!" Misato yelped as she continued to watch all three children, each and everyone of them listening happily to their MP3 players as they continued with their test. "Isn't that dangerous in some way, Ritsuko? Do you think we should make them stop?"

"I don't see any reason to worry, Misato," Akagi responded as she continued to marvel at the readings, " It doesn't seem to be causing any sort of harm to either them or the EVAs, and if it continues to help them improve their scores, I'm all for it!"

"They're just listening to the music from school, Major. At least that's what Shinji said, something about it being the parts they have to rehearse at school tomorrow," Maya chimed in as she continued to monitor the pilots.

"Well, what about during combat, when they can't wear their stupid players, huh?" Misato seethed, "What if they get injured or killed because they can't sync up with their EVAs like they can now?" Akagi leaned back in her chair for a second, tapping a pen to her lips as she thought.

"Well, we could always pipe music over the comm system during battle," she mused as Misato continued to glare at her. "_The Ride of the Valkeries _may prove to be effective. Have the Second Child's readings stabilized yet?"

"Their still fluctuating a bit, ma'am," Maya replied, "but they are well within normal tolerances." Akagi nodded as she watched the Second Child, noticing the occasional flash of a grimace on Asuka's face. Every one of them corresponded with either a spike or a dip in her sync level.

"Okay," she muttered as she leaned forward and began to speak into the microphone. "Asuka, try to relax just a bit more, your sync level is a little off." There was no response.

"Asuka?" Still, no response from the redhead. Misato crossed her arms and smirked at her friend. "Asuka? I wonder why she's not responding?"

"Maybe because she can't hear you, genius!" Misato retorted as she pointed to her own ears, causing Dr. Akagi to blush somewhat with embarrassment.

"Ah," the faux-blonde responded as she reached for a dial on the console before her. "I'll just crank this up to eleven and…ahem…ASUKA!!"

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT?!" the redhead screamed back as she jumped in her seat and ripped the earbuds from her ears, allowing them to float in the LCL. "What do you want?"

"I was trying to tell you that your sync levels were a bit off, and that you need to relax more," Dr. Akagi answered as Asuka glared at her through the monitor.

"I was relaxing until you screamed at me!" Asuka shot back, her eyes casting daggers at the scientist. "Great, my buds are soaked! That's going to feel real good in my ears!" She continued to fume as Akagi broke the connection.

"That's how you get a pilot's attention, Major!" the doctor smirked as she turned to look at her friend. Misato's eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Do you have any idea how much hell that girl is going to give me when we get home over that?!" the Major barked as turned and stormed out of the control room. She knew a headache was going to make an appearance soon, and she wanted to be armed with the biggest tranquilizer she could find.

--

Asuka sat back and tried to relax, but the feel of LCL-soaked ear buds was beginning to hamper her a bit. She finally got comfortable and tuned out the rest of the world, only allowing the music to reach out and touch her.

"Stupid doctor, screaming at me to get me to relax! What a idiot!" she muttered under her breath as images and feelings of earlier that day began to flash through her mind once more. She allowed herself to fall into the music once more, but as she did, the mixed up and confused feelings she was beginning to feel for the Third Child would surface again. Asuka would grunt and shake her head slightly, trying to force the thoughts from her mind.

She couldn't believe she had allowed her defenses to fall so much that she came so close to kissing Shinji, especially in front of everyone in class! But she couldn't help herself. There was just something about his voice, and how much emotion he put into his singing, that tore at the walls of her heart. She could feel herself fall into his dark blue eyes when he stared into hers, and the look of betrayal on his face during the rehearsal was almost more than she could take. When he touched her face and whispered to her, reassuring her, it was like magic. There was no other way she could explain it.

_"After all, it was just stupid Shinji, right?"_ she thought to herself while trying to force the emotions from herself. Unfortunately, the barrier that had formed earlier in the day was still coming back to haunt Asuka. Whenever she tried to insult the Third Child within her mind, the shield around her heart would spring back up and block off even the most vile and horrible insults. Asuka snorted in frustration as the spark that Shinji had ignited within her heart continued to grow and warm her insides.

Unconsciously, she rubbed the ring on her left ring finger with the thumb of the same hand. She had completely forgotten to take it off at school and didn't notice until she was changing into her plug suit. She left it on, telling herself that she was doing it so it wouldn't get lost. She didn't want to get blamed for losing a prop, no matter how small it was. Rei had given her a strange look when she had seen it still on Asuka's finger, but Asuka just shrugged and told her she had forgotten to remove it at school. Rei gave her a small nod, but the strange look still remained.

"_It's just a ring, that's all_," she thought to herself, not allowing any other implications of what it could mean to spring forth. "_I'll take it back tomorrow!_" With that, she began to relax and fall deeper into sync with her EVA, as the music from the play continued to pour into her.

--

"Shinji, why the HELL did you have to invite everyone over tonight?" Asuka seethed quietly as she and Shinji gathered up drinks in the kitchen for their guests. Shinji turned and shrugged slightly as he turned back toward the doorway, drinks in hand.

"Asuka, we have to practice those parts tonight, and it would be kind of hard for just the two of us to do that by ourselves. After all, it's the finale, and there are more that just our two parts in it!" he explained for the fifth time since they left NERV HQ.

"Okay, okay, I get that part! But why the hell are the Two Stooges here?" she barked, following Shinji out of the kitchen. Shinji shook his head in exasperation.

"Look, Touji's here to sing Raoul's part because you didn't want to invite Omi…"

"Freaking jerk of an octopus," Asuka added, her eyes blazing with anger. Shinji sighed before continuing.

"…And Kensuke's here to operate the sound system, so that we don't have to keep stopping and starting." he concluded as they walked into the living room and placed the drinks on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Asuka! I want to prove I can sing the part of Rigatoni a lot better than that Omi prick!" Touji said as he puffed out his chest and made a dramatic pose. Hikari covered her mouth as she turned and giggled at her crush's antics.

"RAUOL!!" the other members of the group turned and shouted at Touji in unison. Touji promptly deflated as he snatched a soda from the table and plopped down on the sofa next to Hikari.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he waved off as he watched Shinji give Kensuke several instructions before Rei and Hikari stood and began sing their parts as the music began. After a few false starts, their rehearsal began in earnest as Rei and Hikari sang as mother and daughter, before Touji stood and began to sing as Raoul. Shinji and Asuka had to admit, Touji wasn't half bad, but he couldn't sing or perform anywhere near as well as Omi.

"Asuka, are you sure you want to do this scene? You know what we have to do towards the end of it, right?" Shinji whispered to her as they stood off to the side, getting ready to sing their parts. Asuka's eyes opened wide for just the slightest of moments before they narrowed in anger.

"No, I don't want to do this scene," she lied to Shinji, but not to herself, " and I really don't look forward to what's going to happen, but we have to practice for tomorrow, right?" Shinji nodded his head slowly and just a bit sadly. He had known better than to think that Asuka was looking forward to it. "Just don't get any weird ideas, Shinji!"

"Okay, Asuka," he replied softly as he readied himself to sing. Little did he suspect that Asuka was steeling herself for his singing as well. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered as she felt the confidence level in the Third Child grow to monstrous proportions, and could literally feel the A-T field he set up take effect. Shinji opened his mouth, and Asuka could feel the magic once more. Her heart soared as her mind fought for control.

_"Down once more, to the dungeon of my black despair!_

_ "Down we plunge, to the prison of my mind!_

_ "Down the path into darkness deep as Hell!_

Shinji's anger and bitterness swept over everyone in the room as he spun and glared angrily at Asuka, scaring the young German greatly. All his friends gasped at the sheer power of emotion he had thrown into the lyrics, causing them to cringe backwards in reflex. Asuka's mouth hung open as he continued his tirade, his face contorted in rage.

_"Why, do you ask, was I bound and chained,_

_ "In this cold and dismal place?_

_ "Not for any mortal sin, but for the wickedness_

_ "of my abhorrent face!_

Asuka was still as she stared into the steel blue eyes of the Third Child. Deep down, she was asking herself _"What is wrong with his face? It's a handsome face, a caring face, a beautiful face! Why would I cower from it? It's a face I would love to caress, to kiss, to spend forever with…No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!! It's only Shinji! Stop it!"_ she tried to order her heart, only to be ignored. Suddenly, The rest of the people in the room took up a chant.

_"Track down this murderer!_

_ "He must be found!_

_ "Track down this murderer!_

_ "He must be found! _

Shinji spun around and looked at everyone else before turning back to Asuka, fear and anger evident on his face. His words hit her like a sledgehammer.

_"Hounded out by everyone!_

_ "Met with hatred everywhere!_

_ "No kind words from anyone!_

_ "No compassion anywhere!_

_ "Christine…Christine…_

_ "Why…why? _

Touji and Rei had to shake themselves out of a stupor as it came time for their characters to reenter the scene. Asuka continued to stand and face Shinji, wanting dearly to rush forward and wrap him in her arms. She wanted to take the pain from him, the pain that was so obvious in his voice. Shinji continued to stand and shake in rage and sorrow.

Rei: "_Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

Touji_: "…at the level of your eyes…_

Kensuke and Hikari: "_Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

Rei: "_He lives across the lake, monsieur! _

"_This is as far as I dare go!_

Touji: "_Madam Giry, thank you!_

Rei stepped back and joined Kensuke and Hikari in the background, lending her voice to the voices of the mob that was out to get the Phantom. Shinji and Asuka continued to look deep into each other's eyes, a silent battle of wills going on between both hearts.

"_Track down this murderer, _

_ "He must be found!_

_ "Hunt out this animal,_

_ "Who runs to ground!_

_ "Too long he's preyed on us,_

_ "But now we know!_

_ "The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_ "Deep down below!_

_ "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!_

Asuka continued to look into Shinji's eyes as she continued her war with her own heart. She knew her lines were coming up, so she finally broke eye contact with the young man before her and concentrated on recalling her part. Quickly, a false scowl appeared on her face as she turned to confront Shinji.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last,_

_ "In your lust for blood?_

_ "Am I now to be prey, _

_ "To your lust for flesh? _

Shinji's face fell in shock, not believing what Asuka had just asked him. The look on her face was one of absolute hate and resignation. Stilling his face in a mask of stone, he turned back to the young redhead and stared daggers right back into her soul.

"_That fate, which condemns me_

_ " to wallow in blood, _

_ "Has also denied me_

_ "The joys of the flesh!_

_ "This face…the infection,_

_ "which poisons our love…_

Shinji reached up and touched the side of his face, as the utter sadness and rejection tore at his heart. Asuka felt it as it too, tore at her chest, causing her to want to reach out and comfort the young man so much that it hurt badly. Her mind, however, kept screaming at her heart, trying to convince it that it was still just a play, and that it was still just Shinji, a nobody that was below their notice. Her heart continued to ignore the mind.

"_This face, which earned_

_ "a mother's fear and loathing…_

_ "A mask, my first_

_ "unfeeling scrap of clothing…._

His friends watched as the hurt and pain etched on Shinji's face was replaced with a mask of anger, as he took a step closer to Asuka, his eyes boring down into hers. She cringed back as the sheer power of his anger threatened to overwhelm her.

"_Pity comes too late!_

_ "Turn around and face your fate!_

_ "A eternity of THIS, before your eyes!_

Asuka reached out and touched Shinji's face, draining all signs of hate and anger from the young man. The young German continued to look into his eyes, before a small cough from Hikari snapped her back to reality. Shaking herself mentally, Asuka began to sing once more.

"_This haunted face, _

_ "holds no horror for me now!_

_ "It's in your soul_

_ "That the true distortion lies!_

Before Asuka could think or say anything else, a look of anger and mocking crossed Shinji's face. Turning abruptly, Shinji faced Touji, who had just stood back and approached the couple as his part was drawing close.

_"Wait! I think, my dear,_

_ "We have a guest!_

_ "Sir, this is indeed  
"an unparalleled delight!  
"I had rather hoped,  
"that you would come.  
"And now my wish comes true!  
"You have truly made my night!_

Touji stood riveted for a second, completely engrossed and shocked by the look coming from his friend. It took him a second or two before he finally shook his head and began to sing his part, just as Asuka screamed out the name of his character.

Asuka: _"Raoul!"_

Touji: _"Free her!  
"Do what you like, only free her!  
"Have you no pity?_

Shinji looked at Touji and conjured up the most vile smirk he could before turning back to Asuka for just briefest of seconds.

Shinji: _"Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

Asuka: _"Please Raoul, It's useless…_

Touji took in a deep breath and concentrated on his next lines, wanting to choke on them. As much as he knew his friend cared for the fiery redhead from Germany, Touji himself didn't really care one whit for Asuka. The next line that was coming up was one he never wanted to sing, even if it was just for the play. It really stuck in his craw.

_"I…ugh… love her!  
"Does that mean nothing?  
"I love her!  
"Show some compassion . . ._

That last line was not something Shinji wanted to hear, as he viciously turned on his friend with a scowl and a snarl that would put Unit One to shame. Touji involuntarily took two steps back as he saw the look on his friends face.

Shinji: _"The world showed no compassion to me!"_

Touji: _"Christine, Christine…Let me see her!_

Shinji: _"Be my guest, sir!_

Shinji turned and motioned Touji over to where Asuka was standing in utter shock. The pain and rage in Shinji's voice when he had sang his lines had once more hit her with the force of a freight train. Her heart screamed at her to go over and wrap her arms around the pained young man before her, but her mind kept trying to beat her heart down with a very large stick. Her heart kept shrugging off the blows. Shinji once more began to sing, his voice sickeningly sweet, filled with false good cheer and hospitality.

_" Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
"Did you think that  
"I would harm her?  
"Why should I make her pay_

_ "For the sins which are yours?_

Quickly, the false civility fell from his face and voice as he took several steps and stood toe-to-toe with the larger boy, the anger on his face being enough to make Touji want to wet his pants. He had seen Shinji in battle and he wanted no part of the seething pilot before him.

_"Order your fine horses now!  
"Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
"Nothing can save you now -  
"except, perhaps, Christine . . ._

Shinji turned back to the startled redhead as quickly has he had Touji, a sneer and a look of arrogance contorting the features on his face. Asuka wanted to reach out and shake him, to snap him out of the frenzy he was working himself into. However, she was frozen in both fear and longing, as she realized that he was becoming just as lost in the roles and songs as she was. She jumped when he opened his mouth and issued forth his demands.

_"Start a new life with me!  
"Buy his freedom with your love!  
"Refuse me, and you send_

_ " your lover to his death!  
"This is the choice!  
"This is the point of no return!_

Asuka was rooted to the spot. Her heart screamed at her to grab Shinji and run off with him, starting that new life that he had just asked of her. Her mind screamed back, telling her heart to shut up and be quiet. No matter how hard the two parts of the redhead battled one another, neither side would give ground, no upper-hand was ever evident. The others in the room looked upon her in wonder as she continued to stand stock still, her bright blue eyes clearly showing the inner turmoil that raged within her body. Hikari coughed softly again, breaking the spell once more, allowing Asuka to remember her lines.

_"The tears I might have shed  
"for your dark fate  
"grow cold, and turn to tears  
"of hate . . ._

"Wow, this is getting really intense," Kensuke whispered to Hikari, as the two of them and Rei all watched the drama unfolding before them.

"Yeah! I can't believe how good of an actor Shinji is! You would think that he's really upset with them!" the pig-tailed class representative replied as she continued to stare at the on going scene. "I'm worried about Asuka, though, She seems to keep forgetting her lines!"

"I have worries concerning the Second Child as well," Rei said in her own monotone whisper. "As for now, hush! The most difficult part is coming up, and I do not wish for us to be the reason for it's failure." Hikari and Kensuke both stared at the pale skinned girl in shock, their jaws rapidly approaching contact with the ground. It was the most emotion that either had ever heard from The First Child. They all turned to watched the unison trio.

Touji: _Christine, forgive me! Please forgive me . . .  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . ._

Asuka: _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . .  
One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . ._

Shinji: _Too late for turning back!_

_ Too late for prayers and useless pity!!_

Touji: _Say you love him and my life is over!_

_ Either way you choose, he has to win . . ._

Shinji: _Past all hope of cries for help:  
no point in fighting!_

_ For either way you choose, you cannot win!  
So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave?_

Touji: _Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

Rei, Hikari and Kensuke marveled at the precision of the three-way musical argument that was taking place before them. All three actors were in perfect synch with their singing and actions, which was to be expected from the Second and Third Children, but from someone with minimal training like Touji, it was remarkable.

Asuka: _"Angel of music…why this torment?_

_"When will you see reason?_

Shinji: _"Past the point of no return…the final threshold…_

_ "His life is now the prize which you must earn!_  
Touji: _" For pity's sake, Christine, say no!_

_ "Don't throw your life away for my sake . . ._

_ "I fought so hard to free you…_

Touji stepped back a short distance as Shinji and Asuka turned to face each other, one face a mask of anger and sadness, another a face of resignation and hopelessness. Both pilots knew what was quickly coming up, and as despite how deeply there were buried into their respective roles, that sudden realization shot through both teenagers like a bolt of lightning. Shinji felt the heat rise to his cheeks, as he watched a similar blush rise to Asuka's cheeks. Asuka, for her part, felt like she had just swallowed a flock of butterflies, or had eaten several meals prepared by Misato, whichever was worse. Her mind reeled from the idea of doing what was to come, but her heart leapt in joy. Asuka wasn't sure if she survive the warring of soul much longer.

Asuka: _"Angel of Music…you deceived me!_

Shinji: _"You've past the point of no return…_

Asuka: _"I gave my mind blindly…_

Shinji: _"You try my patience, make your choice!_

This was it, Asuka knew. Now was the time that she had to put up or shut up. She needed to show and prove to herself and everyone else that she had no feelings for Shinji Ikari whatsoever. Her mind was bound and determined to knock the silliness right out of her heart. She had determined years ago that she needed nobody, that she was just fine on her own. She had done everything in her power to suppress the want and need for someone in her life ever since she had walked into that horrible hospital room as a child and had seen her mother's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling by her own hand, a gruesome smile plastered upon her face. It angered Asuka to no end to think that her heart was so weak as to need and want Shinji just because he could sing a few songs. Beautifully. Passionately. Angelically. Empathically. Now was the time to show everyone that she needed nobody. She slipped on a mask of pity as she took a deep breath and prepared her lines.

Asuka: _"Pitiful creature of darkness . . .  
"What kind of life have you known . . .?  
"God give me courage to show you…  
"You are not alone . . ._

_"You better get ready, Third Child, because here I come!" _Asuka thought to herself as she took two steps forward and looked up into Shinji's eyes. Once more, steel met sky as both teenagers locked eyes and fell into each other's soul. Asuka slowly lifted one hand and caressed his cheek, then lifted the other and cradled his face in her soft hands. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she pulled his face toward hers and softly planted her lips on his.

Shinji felt the electricity shoot through his body as Asuka kissed him. His heart soared higher than the stars as the young German he had liked for so long gently held his face and soul. This wasn't like the first kiss they had shared, with it's nose holding and awkwardness. No, this one was true, even though he felt the conflict within her as she fought with herself to keep from deepening the kiss. In the bravest move he had ever performed in his life, braver even than when he leapt into the volcano unprotected to save Asuka, Shinji took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and pulled her to him.

He felt her gasp as he pressed her close and deepened the kiss.

Asuka's eyes shot open wide for just a second before they closed in bliss as her heart won the struggle. Moaning softly, she slid her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck as she responded to the deepening. Feeling bold, she slowly slid the tip of her tongue between Shinji's lips, causing his eyes to briefly shoot open before they closed once more in pleasure. The two pilots began to duel with their tongues, enjoying the closeness on one another. Asuka began to feel the light build up within her once more, the same light that always built when she heard him sing. If she could actually see the light, it would now be bright enough to blind her. She felt the butterflies dance in her stomach again, but different this time than they were earlier. The young redhead felt her knees begin to go weak, but as if responding to her subtle signs, Shinji slightly tighten his grip around her waist, comfortably holding her weight, supporting her as the two of them continued to share their passion.

"Wow!" Kensuke whispered, his glasses beginning to fog up as he struggled to get his camera out of his bag. He couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in front of him, making the job so much harder to accomplish.

"Whoa," Touji muttered as he stood beside Hikari, having retreated from the scene just as Shinji and Asuka began their lip lock. He could feel the heat coming from the class representative as the blush on her cheeks shined brighter than it ever had the right to.

"This…is interesting," Rei stated softly as she continued to watch her fellow pilots. The scene before her caused a feeling to start to grow within her breast that she had never known. It was a strange, but welcome, intrusion.

"I had always thought those two would be good together, but this is…is…" Hikari stammered softly as she watched her two friends continue their kiss. The same kiss that was now going on for much longer than was necessary. She felt the blush on her cheeks grow darker as Shinji and Asuka continued to hold each other tightly, each eagerly devouring the other's lips. "Uh, guys…"

"Hey, lovebirds," Touji said, not too loudly, not wanting to be harmed by a raving redhead.

"Hello, Earth to Eva Pilots," Kensuke added, trying to get their attention. He was still so focused to the scene before him, he had still not managed to free his camera from his bag.

"Soryu, Ikari," Rei called out softly, not really wanting to disturb her fellow pilots, "I believe that…"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Misato screamed as she stood in the open doorway of the apartment, her eyes wide as she stared in disbelief at the scene before her. A vein bulged in her forehead as Shinji and Asuka realized what was going on and quickly broke apart from their embrace. Both pilots were breathing very heavily as they turned and looked at their guardian and commanding officer. Now, normally, Misato would have been happy to discover that her two charges had fallen for each other, but to see the two of them attempting to devour each other in the presence of their friends was way more than she was willing to put up with.

"Misato, uh, well, it's not what you think it is…" Shinji stammered as he looked to Asuka for support. Asuka, for her part, was extremely pissed that the two of them had been interrupted, and had completely forgotten about their friends that were standing in the same room as they.

"NOT WHAT I THINK IT WAS? IT LOOKED TO ME LIKE YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO JUMP EACH OTHER RIGHT HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!" Misato screeched, causing everyone in the room to wiggle fingers in their ears to get the ringing to stop.

"Major, you seem to be jumping to conclusions," Rei said softly as Asuka and Shinji stammered to come up with an explanation for their room mate. Misato turned on the pale girl and merely stared.

"What?" the raven haired major asked through gritted teeth as her eyes locked onto Rei's. The First Child never even blinked.

"It's true, Misato!" Kensuke added before withering under her glare. He was hoping his glasses would fog back up so he wouldn't have to stare at her angry visage.

"Don't start with me, Mr. Aida! I know what I saw!" Misato seethed as she turned back to the pilots. "What the hell is going on with you two? Do I have to keep an armed guard on you twenty-four hours a day to keep you apart?! I don't need a pregnant EVA pilot!" That last comment finally snapped Asuka out of her stupor.

"What the hell are you talking about, Misato?" the angry redhead screamed back at her guardian. "This is all part of the play! If you had just come in several minutes earlier, you would have seen all of us singing! You walked in at the worst possible time!" Before Misato could respond, Shinji chose that time to speak up, a script in his hand.

"Uh, Misato, it all right here," he said quietly as he handed the bound treatment to the raving Major. Misato snatched it from Shinji's hand and quickly read over the outlined parts. The anger that had been so evident on her face mere seconds before melted as understanding finally lit the beacon of truth within the survivor of Second Impact. Rather sheepishly, she turned to face her charges, both of whom had looks of extreme irritation on their faces. Asuka stood there, arms crossed and her foot tapping in anger.

"Oh. Okay. It's all in the play. Right! Gotcha!" Misato said happily has she handed the script back to Shinji. "Okay, so just go on back to practicing, alright?" She tried to make a strategic retreat, but unfortunately, she was stopped by an exploding redhead.

"Okay?! Alright?! What the hell do you mean, Misato?!" Asuka screamed, causing the startled Major to take several steps back, as did everyone else in the room. Pen-Pen was the only smart one, seeing how he never set foot out of his fridge the entire time.

"Well, I mean…" Misato began, but was quickly cut off.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch!!" Asuka bellowed as she got up into Misato's face. "You were oh so ready to believe the worst when it comes to me and Shinji! Well, let me tell you, Major! You know nothing about us after all this time! Do you really think that Shinji would do what you're accusing us of? I know for a fact that he's way too much of a gentleman to even consider it! Do I look like some kind of slut to you? Do you really think that I would just jump into the sack with just anyone, especially in front of all my friends? Just what do you think of us? Huh?!"

"Asuka, calm down, I don't think Misato really meant anything by it," Shinji said as he reached out to calm his room mate. Asuka looked into his eyes and almost calmed down, before realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm…I'm sorry Asuka," Misato murmured as tears began to creep into the corners of her eyes. Asuka screwed up her face, trying to keep her own tears in check.

"No! I'm not going to calm down, damn it!" Asuka barked at Shinji as she turned back to Misato, "You're sorry?! Oh, that really helps, Misato! Not! Don't you understand? Don't you understand anything at all?! You ruined it! You ruined every fucking thing!" With that, Asuka slapped Misato as hard as she could before she turned on her heal and ran screaming to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Misato and everyone else in the room merely stood there in shock, not believing what had just happened. Hikari was the first to break the spell as she ran toward the bathroom, calling Asuka's name. Touji and Kensuke began to pack their stuff as fast as they could, hoping to escape before even more strange things happened.

"Wow, this seems familiar," Shinji muttered as he turned to check Misato's cheek. "Are you alright, Misato?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Misato responded, still somewhat stunned. The red handprint on her cheek throbbed as Shinji retreated to the kitchen and returned a short while later with an ice bag. Misato winced as he placed it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry about what just happened, Misato," Shinji apologized, his eyes downcast. "I think she's just been under a lot of stress lately."

"No, Shinji. I'm the one who's sorry. Asuka's right, I jumped at the worst possible conclusion, and I got what I deserved," She replied as she stood from the sofa and began to head to her bedroom. "Would you do me a favor? If you see Asuka before I do, tell her I really am sorry, okay?"

"Sure thing, Misato," Shinji replied as he waved good-night to her before walking over and standing next to Hikari. "Anything yet?"

"No," his pig-tailed friend replied as she shook her head sadly. "The only thing I can tell you is that I hear water running. Maybe she's taking a shower?" Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right," Shinji answered, "it's kinda what she did last time." Hikari looked at him strangely. "Don't worry about it." Hikari shrugged and gathered her stuff, bidding Shinji good-night as she walked out the door. Shinji stared at the door as he felt his spirits fall.

"Was it so bad that you had to take a shower this time, Asuka?" he asked sadly as he retreated to his room and turned off his light.

--

A very confused and frightened redhead stood in the shower as the droplets of hot water washed over her perfect skin. The tears that poured from her eyes were washed away down the drain, but no matter how many were shed, more sprang forth as if by magic. Shaking her head violently, Asuka slowly slid down the shower wall and sat, her knees drawn up and wrapped up by her arms, She buried her head between her arms and allowed the tears and thoughts to flow.

Asuka was completely confused, both by her reaction to the kiss and her reaction to it being ruined by Misato. As soon as she had slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked it, the young German had stripped herself of all her clothing and stuffed them all to the very bottom of the hamper. She had wadded them up in a very tight ball, leaving certain items in the very middle of said ball. The very thought of what had happened brought a body wide blush and sent feelings of shame through her mind. Asuka quickly turned the shower on and leapt in, scrubbing herself down, as if to cleanse herself of something most vile. Many, many minutes passed as Asuka allowed the hot water to try it's best to wash the feeling from her heart, but to no avail.

"Why?" she croaked, her voice still hoarse from screaming at her guardian.

"_Why not_?" the voice in her mind asked back. Asuka grimaced.

"Why him?" she muttered again. "Why not someone cool and dashing?"

"_Like Kaji_?" the hated voice responded. "_Why not the one who occupies you heart and your thoughts?_"

"He doesn't occupy my thoughts," she growled, knowing the lie before she said it. The inner voice merely chuckled.

"_Who says he's not cool and dashing? How many times has he saved your life, without asking for anything in return? How long has he taken care of you? How many little gifts has he gotten you for no other reason than to make you feel better? How many times has he taken a beating from you, either physically or verbally, without taking up for himself, knowing that you needed some to either vent to or vent on? Do you really think he is incapable of defending himself?"_

"Shut up," Asuka whispered silently "He's just a weak little boy.". The voice refused to be stilled.

"_Oh really? Then why don't you go ask Sachiel? Or Shamshel? Or maybe even Ramiel or Leliel? OH, that's right! You can't ask them, because Shinji managed to destroy each and every one of them, that's why! Not so weak after all, is he?" _

"No," Asuka replied, her lower lip trembling. She knew she was so close to the edge that she was in extreme danger of falling, but there was nothing she could really do about it.

_"And his singing! God, how can that NOT be cool? You know how it makes you feel! It helps to take away the darkness and terrors that haunt you every night! It makes you forget all the crap you have to go through every day! You can't just sit there and say that your life hasn't gotten any better since he started to sing!" _the voice admonished. Asuka felt herself shrink a little more with each word.

"No, please," Asuka begged, as she began to think about how his song had lifted her up so much this whole thing had begun. The voice was beginning to make more and more sense to her.

"_What are you scared of, Little Asuka_?" the voice echoed through the caverns of her mind. Asuka shuddered.

"I don't want to hurt, I don't want to be left alone , I don't want him to leave me one day, I don't want him near me," she said in a scared little girl's voice.

"_Come on, Asuka! You know he'll never hurt you! He'll never leave you! You know what he wants most in life, don't you_?"

"My body," Asuka snorted, trying to stokes the fires of her anger once more, but failing miserably. She felt the voice reach out and smack her in the back of the head.

"_Your heart, you moron! That's all he wants! He just wants your love_!" the voice screeched, causing Asuka to shake her head.

"No, that's a lie. He wants someone else. He told me so. He sings to her. Not me." she mumbled in despair.

"_Did he tell you who_?" the rather irritating voice asked, causing Asuka to grit her teeth.

"No, but I named off every girl in our class, and several more that he and I both knew. He refused to answer. All he did was get pissed." she replied, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"_Every one?" _

"Every one," she affirmed, but she could feel the voice begin to smirk.

"_Even… yours_?"

"Even …oh!" she gasped as realization struck her like an iceberg strikes a White Star ocean liner. The voice giggled with mirth.

"_You know Shinji can't lie to you! If you had gotten the answer right, you would have known_!" the voice began to giggle, which seemed to be coming from several places at once.

"It can't be true, can it?" Asuka wondered. The voice continued to giggle.

"_Want more proof? How about in school today, when you two came so close to kissing? How did that make you feel? How about tonight, when you two finally kissed? That wasn't just a stage kiss. That was a heart-felt, mind-blowing, toe-curling, knee-weakening, world-stopping kiss! Is there any doubt about how he feels about you? Is there any doubt about how you feel?" _ the voice asked as it seemed to get closer and closer to Asuka.

"That kiss," she murmured as she touched her lips ever so softly with her fingertips, like she was afraid that the sensations would vanish if she prodded to hard. She had proof of how the kiss had made her feel, it was stuffed in the bottom of the hamper! She glanced down as she saw the sparkle come from the ring around her finger. She was still wearing it.

"_Yes, the ring. The one he gave you at the school. You haven't taken it off yet? Why, if you don't care deeply for him_?" the voice chided as it seemed to get closer and closer.

"It's not that, I just didn't…uh…well…it doesn't mean that I …shit!" Asuka exclaimed as everything finally fell into place for her. It completely hit her like a ton of bricks. "Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"_I'm your heart_," the voice said as a replica of Asuka stood from the shadows, dressed in the same yellow sundress she was wearing when she first met Shinji Ikari.

"_I'm your mind_," the voice answered as yet another replica stood from the shadows, this one dressed in her red plugsuit.

"_I'm your soul_," the voice called out as a third replica stood from the shadows, this one of Asuka when she was six, dressed in a little pink dress her mother had dressed her up in during the better days before the accident.

"Aw crap! I'm screwed!" the redhead exclaimed, as her hair cascaded into her face.

"_We know how you feel, because we feel it. We are you! You can't fight yourself forever!" _the three voices called out, combining into one being: Asuka Soryu.

"_Mein Gott_! That just means one thing!" the Second Child wailed softly, hoping that nobody could hear her over the shower.

"_Yes_!"

"_Gott, nein_! It can't be true!" she sniffled as she squeezed her eyes closed tighter, trying to stop the flow of tears. " I love Shinji Ikari!"

End of the Sixth Measure.


End file.
